


Dear Diary: It's Vriska

by Homestuckcat (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: The Scourge Sister's Lament: A Story of Survival [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Parenting, Blood, Bombing, Bombs, Crimes & Criminals, Cutting, Diary/Journal, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fights, Guns, Humanstuck, Knives, Money, Multi, Murder, Mutilation, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Past Abuse, Polyamory, Prison, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scourge Sisters, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Homestuckcat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi Pyrope was falsely accused. Her mother being the top lawyer of her town doesn't even believe her. When she is thrown in jail after being framed for a murder she didn't commit, she meets Vriska Serket. Vriska is the tough girl who isn't afraid to get her hands dirty, but after a fight where Vriska realizes that she is in love with her cellmate things start going down. From her sister returning, to an evil woman who caused her trouble. Vriska and Terezi's adventures unfold in Dear Diary; It's Me Vriska. Stay tuned for a novel of love, trust, and survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue Looking Back on the Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my roleplay partner metrohazard Thank you for being my Scourge Sister. This Serket wouldn't of made this possible without her Pyrope, and yes energy drinks are on me XD

Dear Diary, Vriska Here

Terezi was thrown in prison after being framed for murder. Vriska was the tough girl whom Terezi becomes cell mates with. And together the Scourge Sisters became a team.

Chapter 1

You say you are normal, and wonder honestly how you could wind up at such a place. I was there and today was your day you'd meet me. I guess this is love, but I remember that first day. Terezi Pyrope Murderer? The newspapers called you out. Your mother is the best lawyer in town and she doesn't even believe you.

She shouldn't because you are just as guilty as I am. Or I remember it that way. I remember how stupid you looked, and how much I wanted to wring your neck but you were cute, and I didn't think I was going to fall in love. No one can really tell what goes on through my mind.

I was the toughest girl, and you were the kindest girl. You are the reason I changed. And documenting this in my diary, I was pretty harsh on you that first day. But what's harsher is my life. Yet, as our love grew, so did my diary. I sit here and look at my diary thinking of a title.

Biting my pencil I chew on the pink end and think. The Scourge Sister's Lament: A Story of Survival. Yes, that's the title. And our story would begin. I look at you. You’re still asleep curled up. Oh Terezi, how you showed me life is different. You are the reason why I am not who I used to be. I look in this old diary and think about its pages. My family, my wife, her family, and all the people who built our support, destroyed, and rebuilt it.

We have been through a lot to where we are now and I remember all of it. Something our relationship was a fantasy, others through it was perfect. And others wanted us dead, I have had many life and death moments, and the biggest had a few explosive results.

Some think I'm a spider bitch. Others, a hero. Some think you are pretty special too, that’s probably because you kept me in line. We weren’t perfect together until around the time we were to marry, and each word in my diary is true. Just stick around for a story. Our dog Buster is sleeping at my feet, and I run a hand down your ginger hair gently and smile, it’s a smile that I wore whenever you made me the happiest girl alive.

But life wasn’t easy, no sir. You entered my life when I was at my lowest point, and I am surprised we didn’t know each other sooner, but that’s life. My life went from the dumps to the high life, because you were in my life. And that is why my story is still alive, and why we have been together so long, because you are the one who kept me sane. 

I put my diary down, and decided to turn to page one. You might dismiss the story as a fairy tale, no one gets a second chance. But every word is true and we worked hard to get where we are today.


	2. Entry 1, July 1, 2014: Your First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You came into my life, and you think I am afraid of you? Think again

Entry 1. July 1. 2014

Fresh meat, is more like what you will be called when you enter the spider’s den. No one really saw you entering the prison, you just came today. Your name was Prisoner 34B, but your name is Terezi Pyrope. You were falsely accused of murder, and frankly your mother doesn’t care. She is the best lawyer in this hell filled town, and she didn’t even believe you. 

I am guessing I am going to have to make your life hell now, you entered the toughest place on earth. You have a spot in the Skaia Prison. Guess your mother didn’t give you a chance to redeem yourself. Plus mommy isn’t here to protect you either. So why don’t you cry? She was forced to carry all those items that you first receive when you are transported here. Her messy red hair looks terrible, but in handcuffs you’d look like that for a while. Wearing nothing but the white undergarments, and a tacky orange jumpsuit, I would say you were pretty hot back then.

I remember your blue eyes filled with fear as you were taken through the doors. You were passed by guards transported to our cell. I was coming back eventually. My ex roommate, was threatened by me, the blonde bitch who made everyone miserable by just looking at everyone. I was respected, and tough and not afraid of the others. I have tried to escape this place a few times, but I get a number tattooed on my neck if I continue this. 

Too many tattoos, the more change I would die with a lethal injection. I was scared but I needed out of this place and a new chance to start over. I have tried to escape multiple times, a few more were not as successful, because of one of the prisoners who lived here too. I knew that I couldn’t escape no matter how hard I tried. 

But then you came in parading around the prison, no one would room with me. But then I finally got a roommate because I had good behavior. Good behavior my ass. Your name was Terezi Pyrope, and that day I could tell I didn’t like you. 

I hated you that was that. She comes into my cell, making her bottom bunk as I rolled my eyes when the guards brought me to my room. And then I met the new girl and my heart just went down like a thud. I was hit hard over heals the moment I met her. That red head, must have known I had a crush, but I was trying to hide my feelings. When I saw her looking at my bunk, I knew the girl was trying to figure me out from the moment she entered my cell.

As soon as the guards pushed me into my cell and uncuffed me, I rubbed my wrists wanting to turn to go to sleep and at least try to get some sleep, but then this girl was standing there like an idiot. First rule, don’t get in Vriska Serket’s way. Rule 2, stay out of my friends way. Rule 3. See my top bunk? You are not welcome to lay on it.

“There happens to be an ugly whore that entered the spider den. It seems to me, that you better give me two seconds to explain why you are here. They said I wouldn’t get a roommate, and now I have you in my cell. What is this?” I asked. She struggled in my hands as I knew I had her scared. She struggled a little bit and that caused me to laugh in her face. “I am Terezi Pyrope,” she stated. “No your name is dead meat until I know why you are here.” I told her as I held her by the front of her jumpsuit. I didn’t like her.

She was scrawny, and a redhead. Two things I didn’t like about her. She was feisty as well, and the more lively, the more easily I thought it would be to break her. I had a hard grip on her and at the time, I didn’t really want her anywhere near me. 

She was probably 5 foot 5, and her blue eyes were meeting mine as I shook her a bit. I was blind in one eye after a fight, and looked more pear shape than I did now. I also had a smaller chest, but my bust was pretty big. I was unhealthy thin, because I hated the food here. I hated waking up and eating the food here so I refused to eat at times. I was stubborn. I was way more stubborn than I am today. Weird part was I didn’t really care much for Terezi. She couldn’t handle me. I was blonde, and beautiful with a skinny frame standing 5 foot 10. I was taller than her, and surprised she was shorter. 

Nice thing was, I would control her. “You are such an eye soar, what idiot didn’t kill you and sent you to the zoo? Especially since you are in the lair of the spider,” I warned. “And if you touch my stuff, I am just saying this now, but touch my stuff and I just might have to beat you into a pulp like my last roommate, who was moved to another prison. So your choice friend.

Dropping the new girl, I ended up climbing into my top bunk as I took my glasses off putting them down on the edge of my pillow knowing I was probably harsh, probably going too far now. But my heart was telling me something, and that thing was a crush. I didn’t like this feeling, it was making me sick, and laying on my side facing the wall not sleeping yet, I heard lights out and soon found myself going to sleep. The emergency lights were on, and it didn’t really bother me, what bothered me was that I had to share with this girl, the girl I was crushing on. I had a crush on Terezi, and I would hide it by making her life miserable so she didn’t have to see that I am so different.

I act tough, not because I want to be. I act tough because I have to. There were a few people in here that wanted me dead and it was only a matter of time until Terezi got involved. I really didn’t want her involved with these affairs, and lies, and pain. But, it was like a drug going through my system, and maybe being tough on Terezi was wrong, but that happened for a while. If she knew the truth that I was falling in love with her, I would be the laughing stalk. So, to prevent any more damage I would probably try to get her moved out of my cell. My blind eye remained closed for now, and my cerulean blue eye just faced the wall.

I started to drift to sleep that first night, and didn’t really know what to think of when I thought Terezi. Well, Terezi isn’t afraid of me, which is weird. She should be but she shows no fear at all. It’s weird because she can see through me as if staring into my heart and I didn’t like that. The way she was tongue tied made me know that she was scared of me, which maybe I was too harsh that night, but the new girl had to go or I was going to end up causing more problems for her, and knowing that she was still awake once her bunk was set up. She was sitting there dumbly and I knew it because she started to ask me things.

I was listening to her knowing that I felt pretty good right now, but there were a few prisoners still up. “So who are you?” Terezi asked me and I knew I would dismiss her right now as I sighed knowing that the gang members were still up at this time. I hated them, and glaring at Terezi who was now sitting at our desk, I could tell she wanted to get a conversation out of me. She could tell I was an actual prisoner, and I had been here for a year already, I was 19 when I first came here. “If you must know, my name is Vriska Serket.” I said looking at the ceiling rolling onto my back knowing I had to toy with her mind. 

Manipulation was my game, and she wasn’t going break me. I had been broken from things you wouldn’t believe. But Terezi wasn’t one of them. “Terezi Pyrope,” she said. I had to test this one, because she was different. I couldn’t put my tongue on it, but Terezi was defiantly someone I could trust, I just had to put her through a trial to see if she would survive. I don’t want to lose my respect as toughest girl here, but if I wanted to protect this girl from all the danger we were about to face, so be it. I was in love with her, and wasn’t sure how to tell her. But from that moment, I was going to test her.

And that is how it went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Vriska ain't as tough as she thinks she is, maybe a certain someone can subdue her.


	3. Entry 2, July 8. 2014 The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were tested, and overcame the trial, But will you survive this love?

Chapter 3 

Entry 2, July 12 2014

there are few days I lose my edge. And I know I skipped a few days, I'm sorry but the new girl is really cute... What is wrong with me? I cannot like the new girl can I?

"Yeah so, I'm not tired." Terezi said as I groaned trying to sleep. "I bet your parents don't even care you are here. Your just trash, and don't expect me to be nice to you." I groaned hearing more commission outside of the cell jumping down screaming insults at the fuckers who wouldn't let me sleep. They were going to get it if I got out of here but last resort for escape purpose only, a single bobby pin I hid in my jumpsuit.

It seems that someone would get it until I get out of here, I trusted no one except Meulin and Aradia. I had outside sources like my ex-girlfriend Kanaya Maryam waiting for me outside of this jail. If I escaped, I would go back to Kanaya and Aradia. But it seemed Aradia was my puppeteer. "I'm in here because I was framed for murder, I swear I didn't murder anyone, I'm just innocent. Unlike you." She said.

"I'm guessing your parents sent you here for being ugly, judging by your face. Innocent my ass I'm guessing you murdered someone." I rolled my eye knowing she was probably sick of me. Believe me if she didn't go to bed soon, I would put her to sleep myself.

"To be honest, I think you don't even have parents, because no one seems to care about you." She grinned. Picking her once more by the jumpsuit and shaking her ready to get violent, I knew she wasn't going to pass my test, but I'm guessing she will. She squirms in my grip as I held her up. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. She was lost in thought as I sighed.

"You think I'm afraid of your insults? Think again." Terezi said out of fear. My face started turning a red color and I was mad. Pressing her back into the wall and pulling back a fist, I was going to hit her. "You are nothing but a worthless bitch coming into the lair of Vriska Serket! I had a mother for your information who left me for the high seas and some cheap captain. But also for your information it was my dumb fuck of a sister who caused me heartbreak, you are thinking I'm bothered by your insults and I say you are making a bad mistake." I growled at her getting in her face.

If I got threw in isolation again so be in. Terezi isn't worth my time, clearly. Dropping her to the ground, I climbed into my bunk. I needed to calm down now, and get to sleep. Sleep sounded fantastic now. I just didn't want her to know I had a crush on her, but the short ginger, I was in love with.

Well a night of sleep was pretty good. It seems that I just needed that to cool off. I curled up on my side head against my pillow, and knew some of the inmates were going to get annoying so I started on my way sleeping. It seemed that I was comfortable. I didn't think sleeping in a cell with another would be so calming but yet I heard the storm outside wondering if tonight that night was.

I laid there thinking of my past once again watching Terezi sleep a bit. I knew I probably hurt the girl’s feeling a lot, but I was hurting a lot as of lately, and to see her hurting after doing that to her, I did feel kind of nasty. I wanted to protect her and get her away from here before she ended up like some of the poor prisoners that got taken awhile back. This jail is one place where things are superstitious. I hated it here, and I didn’t want Terezi to end up going missing. As I laid asleep, my mind drifted to what if scenarios once again.

You cannot save her, if you don’t tell her the truth of how you feel, but it is only day one that she just got here. Don’t tell her yet, but then again you probably should before anything happens. I know, why not tell her tomorrow morning? Everything seemed to blow up in my face no matter how many times my mind started thinking. Get laughed at, and lose your toughness points, or tell her, and receive brownie points. 

Maybe I would have told her, if she was awake. But no, what does Terezi do? Sleep in. You don’t sleep in, because if they catch my roommate sleeping in, I get the blame for it. I rolled my eyes and looked at the sink and sigh. She brought it on herself, but a fish has to swim before the cat can get her dinner. I filled the cup I had from the night before from dinner, with water. I was watching Terezi sleep and knew the girl was going to be pissed at me, but I could see it that she wasn’t going to wake up, even when I tried tapping her to wake up.

So with a single flick of the wrist, I stood over her head, and poured the cup of water. I didn’t care what consequences it would bring about. But as soon as she woke up looking like a drowned fish, guards were coming and she knew now wasn’t the time for revenge, so we were escorted to the showers. My group worshiped me, and it was a nice thing because they didn’t care what I looked like. My tattoos were showing, my breasts were showing and everything soon felt nice and cold, but also a sudden warmth. It seemed the new comer was trying to stay in the corner. 

“Vriska, I think you should show her what a rat tail is.” Meulin was giggling and I knew that for my group I would do anything. “Yes Vriska that is a good idea.” Aradia said as I looked at a few of the others who were telling me to do this. It felt so wrong, but it felt so good to be bad. So, I made sure to get my towel and wrap it good once it was wet. Once that was done, I pulled back and released receiving a yelp and a look of pain from the other girl. There was also laughter and attention from my cellmates. Ah revenge, a dish severed best cold.

“Vriska Serket!” She yelled at me. Did I seem bothered? No. But when we were taken to the courtyard that day, something was wrong. My group were picking on a defenseless woman like usual and then I saw Terezi walking around the corner. I grinned looking at my group as they dismissed me, it seemed Aradia seemed okay with me right now. Or so I think. I sighed and rested against the building watching Terezi for a while wanting to think of the right time to start a fight.

I didn’t really mind starting a fight, because I did have a bone to pick with her. It seems that I was thinking of what was right, but I also thought of what was wrong. I didn’t want to cause any problems that could be prevented. Terezi was a girl I liked, and I think now that she passed my test, but to be sure, I waited for my two girls to stop beating on their prey, I was thinking about it once again. Stop thinking like that, she isn’t like Kanaya. Kanaya won’t hurt you, because she broke up with me. Aradia is keeping an eye on me. They aren’t going to watch this fight.

Are they? This fight was between me and her. Was I scared? Yes and No. She made the mistake of coming out to where I was sitting. She was coming closer to me, and I was feeling brave. This fight, was on. I went to you that day, and you looked pretty brave. “What do you want?” You asked. I just laughed in your face as I picked you up by the front of that orange jumpsuit. “What do I want? They want us to fight, and I am agreeing with them. Any last words bitch?” I asked pulling my arm back ready to slug her. 

The first hit happened, and I just looked at you as you didn’t even flinch. Brave. I hit you again and again in the face in a full pummel until I actually found my heart beating quickly. I looked at you in the eyes. Your blue eyes meet my blue eyes. When I was about to slug you again, I saw a reflection, and bring you closer. 

With your face close to mine, me still holding you by the jumpsuit, it was clear that something was wrong as I looked you in the eyes. I leaned forward, and kissed you full on the lips before dropping you mouthing two words that left my mouth. “I’m sorry.” 

And with those two words, I ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Vriska. You are in love, How will this go over with Terezi? Find out in chapter 4


	4. Entry 3. July 12. 2o14 The Heart's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems Vriska kissed Terezi last chapter, will Terezi find the answers she is looking for?

Entry 3. July 12. 2014

And with those two words I ran…

It seems you came to a verdict, whenever I caused trouble. I hurt you, and kissed you only because I was feeling my heart breaking in two. I was feeling like a bottled up. That’s my emotions all fizzing and bumping into one another, and I see it now. I made a mistake, but I was in love with you, so how else can I put words to this? 

It seemed that you were going to sit alone while I stayed in our cell, my heart pounded and I was trying to think of what to say. No words came to mind because every time I tried to think of what to say the wrong words entered my mind. No matter, I wasn’t no better than you. I did something wrong and that was hurting you. I came to conclusion, I didn’t care about toughness, I didn’t want to hurt you no more, so I would tell you the truth, and truth was I love you. 

I laid there on my bunk face down in the pillows and a blanket over my head. My glasses hung on the side of my bed as I sobbed hard. I knew I wasn’t the same girl I was when I came here one year ago. You coming, was the beginning of my second year here.   
You sit there eating, a pitiful meal. The food here has grown on you even though it is a few days into your sentence. Sitting alone from everyone and everything that can hurt you, you know your mind is fuzzy feeling confused and probably upset with me. You pick up your sloppy joe and look at it, at least it isn’t crawling. 

It’s food none the less, and you force it down. It doesn’t taste that bad, but you were sure that it wasn’t good either. You’d just eat it and shut up before telling anyone. Bumping into others, you survey the room at a few inmates. There was a girl who had red in her long brown hair, she was pretty. You are guessing that is Aradia, but a nasty smile is on her face as she sat there with her sister who has a messy bun in her hair. 

You see a long haired ginger girl, who had more cat features than you can count. She seems pretty creepy as well. That’s Vriska’s group. There were a few more, like a woman named Porrim Maryam, who was gorgeous. Her long brunet and black hair had jade highlights in it. She looked like a model and today she would get released for good behavior. 

So these are her little group, you look at your food and throw it away. It seems you aren’t hungry and talk to a guard into letting you go back to your cell than rather sit with all the noise and find yourself questioning why you are doing this. You don’t want to see me, after I treated you like garbage and your mind is racing because you don’t have the right words to say. The brain isn’t very smart, and it seems my brain isn’t working either here. The guards take you for being good to our shared cell.

I was in tears and sobbing quietly. I really didn’t want to see you. After all the trouble I caused, I just expected you to hit me in the face, but there was more of yelling. “What is your problem? All day you acted like a jerk, and hit me, and dump water on me, and all this other stuff. If anyone should be fucking crying it should be me. Not you, because you are a heartless bitch.” Terezi told me and I nod my head to that statement. “You hit me, and then end up kissing me, I want to know what you want with me?” Terezi was getting mad and grabbed my glasses making sure the black film lined up with my blind eye.

My blue eye met her eyes. I knew that I had to say it. Saying it could change me, and I knew this. “I really don’t get you. What do you want from me Vriska? You are a complete jerk, and right now I don’t really like you much.” Terezi looked at me as I found myself in tears once again getting up sitting in my bed and my legs sway down from my bunk. “I know you wouldn’t...” I said my emotions bottled up and right now it felt like she put a bottle opener to my head.

I felt so much shame as I tried to be bold and it wasn’t working. “What do you want?!” I yelled almost. I found my face get hotter and it was causing sweat to start pooling at my face. “I want answers. Tell me now.” Terezi said. “You know why I did what I did?” I asked. “Try being happy, when life takes complete turns and you find yourself in the worst situations? So many people on the outside world, and half of them who want you dead. My mother hurt me, by leaving me with my sister. Did my sister take care of me when I was eight? No I found myself on my door steps, abandoned. Do you think I cared? Yes… I maybe a prisoner, but I do have emotions.” I stated.

“I was the loner in my household. I went to school, to try to learn, and never graduated after that moment finding the worst moments in my life. They hurt me at my school. That was until I snapped I was always alone. Will always probably be alone, but you seem to not know this. I have been penting up my emotions, like a bottle and am at my breaking point. I was tough to everyone because I was too tough. I broke, like glass, and hurt someone because they broke me.” I was explaining everything.

“And I loved another, until she started loving another. I don’t trust men, because they are greedy beings, so I dated a girl I knew, who promised to keep my secret safe. And then she broke my heart with another. She is polygamy, and I paid revenge on her and her partner until that backfired. I ended up here, and when I held you in the courtyard… I saw her, in you, before all the madness happened. Before all the secrets and pain. Biting my lip I looked at her and knew that I needed to tell the truth. “Because truthfully I cannot hid my emotions any more Terezi… I think, I am in love with you.”

“No, I am in love with you.” I told her as the tears fell down my face.

You heard me out, I explained myself because I wasn’t sure how you would react. You were thinking of how hard it must have been to live in an unstable household. You think about it. You had a stable support system, like your mother, and sister, and the friends you had in high school as well as two of your ex-boyfriends. Bet they won’t care on the outside world if you get out of here. You laugh nervously and I could tell you are one of the people who laugh to make themselves feel better. Yet being with such a family, and having support, you were a pretty smart girl and I honestly didn’t know how you are here. Framed for murder? This girl? I think she was top of her class and wouldn’t be surprised.

And then you said a few words that made me think and feel bad. “Vriska, you put me through hell, but I think I am in love with you too.” She said rubbing the back of her neck. “But if you are so high up the reputation ladder, what about your friends? What would everyone think? Would I be your dirty little secret or what?” She asked. I got out of my bunk, and stood there looking her in the eyes. Tears starting to form once again as I looked you in the eyes. “I say screw reputation. I don’t care about being the tough girl that everyone looks up to, I shouldn’t even be looked up to.” I say. “One of my cell mates here is dating my friend Damara, and she acts tough to keep her girlfriend safe, but acts really sweet to Damara when it is just them. “So if you date me, I will be a total bitch to the others and keep you safe and if they touch you I will give them hell.” I laughed slightly sitting on Terezi’s bunk patting the spot beside me.

You swallow the lump in your throat. Was this really happening to her? In reality she is actually excited to be with me even though we just met. It helps that my words sound sincere and it was then that she thought it would be best to make her cellmate feel better. "You know, you don't seem like a bad person and...I would like to date you too. I just simply don't know how to go about this," She admits honestly. “I can tell that you were in a bad position growing up, but I would not understand that." Terezi shakes her head. "I grew up in a nice two story house. My mother was always there for me. In fact, she is the best lawyer in town. Which is kind of ironic because I still ended up here....but you know...I wanted to be one too. At this rate....I don't think it is going to happen but I guess that does not matter anymore."

I nod my head to that and listen to her talk, god she was adorable when she talked, even though her story wasn’t all rainbows and lollipops either. I held a Magic 8 ball in my hands and listen to you talk when I shake the ball slightly with a three letter word of YES, when you started talking again. "My sister was hardly home. She was always out with her boyfriend or just going out to party. I had a few boyfriends over the years but none of them really worked out. Two of them were my fault for failure and the other one...well he was just a total prick. Should have known better..." you rest her head on her knees after you sit beside me when the memories were brought up. Instead she moved off the subject. "I had a lot of hobbies. Don't laugh but I really like to FLARP and I always loved dragons because they are just so cool. Who doesn't like dragons?" You do your best to not act like a complete nerd in front of me, but know that you are failing, but during the last couple of weeks have been hell and you seem glad to finally be talking to someone. Catching yourself moving a bit too close to me, you know that in the back of her mind, she hoping for some form of contact from Vriska. After all, it seems you never been with a girl before but you aren’t entirely sure how to go about the situation. But that is why I was there, I would be sure to keep you safe. 

I laid there before shifting to sit on Terezi's bunk where I patted the seat beside me. "Come sit beside me." I say as she sighed softly knowing I was upset as I started to worry I was failing now and seeing as it was I really really liked Terezi. As I look at the other female, I catch her looking at her body and everything as I hid the blush on my face.

It had been awhile since I had ever thought of things that I liked to do as I listened to the girl talking over her favorite things as I just smiled and listened wiping my good eye clean of tears as she then decided to tell her about the accident that blinded me in one eye as she knew there was some problems once again but at least I was happy that Terezi would make me happy. 

"I was in an accident when I was young... My mother wasn't even home, but I was playing with fireworks and one went off in my eye…" I said as I looked down explaining some things about myself but eventually calm down knowing that you would listen to her and it was making her smile that they were going to be on good terms she had been with her last inmate and was excited to date again. 

"Things I like to do... FLARPing is fun... But Dragons aren't my favorite. I like Spiders and Scorpions best." I said as I held up a magic 8 ball she was given for a present from an anonymous person on the outside of the prison as I shook it again and looked for the right answer of YES once again. "Sit next to me." I begged looking at her with a sigh as I wanted to get to know her better.

You gladly take a seat next to me on my left side. You listened closely to my story. I could see you felt really bad for me but had an idea of what I have been through and really wished that she had not taken her life for granted. So she thought it was only fair for her to also listen to what the other girl liked in her spare time. 

"You know...I was wondering what happened to your eye. I just didn't know how to ask about it." You felt bad for what happened to me and look more grateful her own eyesight. You are not sure how she would be able to handle being blind, even if it was in one eye. It seemed like a hard burden to carry and out of pity, as you carefully pulled my glasses off and planted a kiss near my left eye. "There! Does that help?" You ask holding back her laughter but a giggle still comes out. You then decided to comment on the magic 8 ball that I had in my hand. You were always a curious girl.   
"So what did you ask it?" you point to the magic 8 ball. "Oh this thing? I asked it if you would be mine and it said YES. It also was a gift from someone outside of this jail. I am guessing the girl that broke my heart because I got a card saying I will wait for you...” I said blushing when you planted a kiss to my left eye as you looked at her and soon I giggled and then looked down as you pulled me in closer to her into a hug.

You keep me close to you as I nuzzle you gently. "The only reason I got you with water this morning was because in the mornings we have to get up before the guards. Shower time is not to be missed." I say. Looking at you, I slowly gave you a hand before slinking it into yours. I knew I wanted to keep her. "Terezi... Can I keep you?" I asked looking at her curiously as you leaned in closer to me and then move closer to plant a kiss on my lips as I wrap my arms around Terezi pulling her close as I hear the girls outside the cell but none of them bothered us today.

You defiantly were curious as to who my ex was but when she pulled closer, my heart flutters like yours. You try to push yourself even further into me but is already blushing when I pull you the closest I can. You can hear my heartbeat and soon calm by the steady beat. 

Yet when you heard the question, she shoves me to her bed by using all her weight as I grinned. "Only as long as I get to keep you!" you try to keep your arms wrapped around me, her new and first girlfriend, but the sudden noise from the girls outside kills the mood slightly for both of us. 

You know there is nothing we can do about that and hope that they will not become a problem later on. Yet, Terezi is aware that she is in a place full of trouble makers and I knew that eventually our relationship will be brought out eventually. "This place sucks but at least you are here to make it fun." You said as I nod my head.

And then you placed a kiss to my lips and we sealed the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And starts the tale of Vriska and Terezi <3


	5. Entry 4. July 14. 2014 Starting Today You Are Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meat? Who are you and what did you do to Vriska?

Chapter 5:

Entry 4. July 14th. 2014

Starting Today You Are Meat

Strength isn't everything in Skaia Prison. Some of us happen to loose anger. But to protect the ones we love, you'd be surprised that I wouldn't fight back. I'm putting myself into a small form of learned helplessness. I feel I will regret it as I slowly get behind Terezi while she rolled onto her other side.

I'd be the big spoon you the little. The gang outside soon went to sleep, after I growled that they killed the moment. I was going to be okay. Strangely Terezi was kissing me, and I was enjoying it. I smiled holding her close to me as I wrapped an arm around her tenderly when she yawned and turned to sleep laying her head back against me with her bottom to my thigh, I pulled my glasses off and put them on the side of the bunk.

Lights went out except the security light outside out cell. I laid there and sighed. "Terezi? You asleep?" I asked. "Hmm Vriska?" She asked softly. "I love you." I said putting my head against her neck and started to sleep peacefully.

You lay there in my arms and think of how wonderful it is to be loved, and in all 19 and a half years of my life, this is what love is. You love me, and want to keep me as long as you can, I want to keep you as long as I can. This is the best thing that ever happened. I promise to keep you safe, but it seems that someone would find out about this.

I laid there asleep until a few rays of sunshine woke me up. I try to wake Terezi up and plant a small kiss to her lips. "Wake up Terezi," I told her as she yawned looking rather tired. I got up and stretched seeing my group go by. I'd probably have to go with them. I looked at Terezi once they were away, and then noticed her looking upset. "Calm down, starting today you are fresh meat, until later." I gave her a wink.

She still looked upset. "Oh... Wait oh." She said winking back as she blushes. I pulled my glasses on and sighed softly, and we were escorted to the shower room. Terezi looked really alone right now and right when my group wasn't looking at me, I slowly crept back next to Terezi. There was a lot of room for me to hide, but in the process I was caught by Aradia. She wasn't happy I found someone, because I was her property.

It was last minute but I was close to Terezi and giggled slightly. "Seems, we can be cold together." I grinned. She nodded. I smiled as she gave me a toothy smile as I blushed.

They had been watching us. Today was the day where life started getting harder. Once dry and back in my jumpsuit it was nice because Terezi was dry and I was dry. We were all taken outside in the courtyard and I sat in the shade on a bench with Terezi relaxing.

"They won't see us, we can hide away in the courtyard." I told Terezi and relaxed. Our bench was in the shade, as the clouds were out and the sun was out. Everything was nice and going okay. The only thing that had me scared was my rival Aradia Megido walking this way. I knew she had seen me today because she was coming this way.

Her eyes fixed on me, and I actually felt sick. She was the reason I was here, and she was coming this way. Terezi is sitting beside me at this time when she saw the girl coming this way. "Do you know her?" She asked me. I found an angry growl leave my lips as I watched his swaying her hips. "She's Aradia Megido." I didn't tell her the truth about why I hated her, she stirred me the wrong way. She was arrested with her sister. And I wasn't going to fight her.

"Her sister is Damara the one I told you about. I pulled Terezi close and growled slightly. I was angry, but so was she. I would cower into submission when Aradia was really close.

Right away, you knew that something is wrong. When you started getting dragged away from Aradia you started to get a bad feeling that today is not going to end well.

Your thoughts are conformed when she noticed that that girl is still making her move towards them. Yet you still hears me out as you mentally try to put the pieces together.

Yet even so, you do not know what to do in this situation other than to stay close me.

You just hope that the situation will shimmer down and everyone will walk away fine, but you are not naive. She knows that things are going to get ugly and right now you are trying to keep your thoughts straight. "What does she want from us?" You asked keeping a close eye as soon as Aradia was in my face.

I growled again knowing what Aradia was mad about as she knew she would start with. Looking at me she knew she was replaced by my new girlfriend and how it's not her.

If she started this stuff she'd get hurt and I would make sure of it. As I checked for guards and saw none as Aradia grinned looking at us she started shit with me as we started a bitch fight which only gave me a few bruises and a bloody nose as I tried not to fight back for once. I was in tears as Aradia grinned watching me retreat.

I just went into the latrine house where I started to cry because I was actually hurting. Seeing Terezi had followed me made me feel bad as she tried to get the bleeding to stop and knew Aradia was bad business at times. And now was one of those moments as I looked at my girlfriend again as I looked down and cried.

Every cell within my girlfriend's body was fueled by aggression. She could not believe the lack aggression in me. Even though you were not one for violence, but I was sure you wished that I would at least fought back enough to prevent so much injures. Not like you were any help. All you did was watch the whole thing. Yet when the situation was done, you quickly went after me.

The restroom was luckily empty and you can see tears on my face along with blood starting to slowly spill from my nose. When they made eye contact, I could tell you felt your own heart break. You ran your hands through your hair (a nervous habit) as you tried her best not to lose it.

"Why didn't you fight back?! You could have taken her!" You realized that you were raising your voice but it was only because she never suspected me to get hurt.

"You could have made her pay..." you mumble, your words once catching on to what you were saying. Now she finds herself caught at a crossroad. You could stay here with me and comfort me, or go back out there and try to deal with Aradia yourself. She knows that the latter one will be unwise but she hates seeing me in pain.

I had lack of aggression because I wanted to show she could be the better person and they were going to make fun of her for this.

"I didn't want to make her pay...” I sobbed knowing that was a lie and she had always caused me pain in the past. "I act tough... I am tough... But Aradia had bloodlines that make her tougher." I said as I try to get my nose to stop bleeding by holding my nose carefully pinching tight as it dribbled blood once again into the sink with a patter as I looked at Terezi after pulling my glasses off as she knew her good eye had been bruised.

"I've gotten much worse on the other side...” I said looking at the scar on my arm where I had almost ended up losing her arm. Giving a weak smile I looked at Terezi.

"Almost lunch time... She doesn't go to lunch next which is nice." I shrugged knowing that Aradia had gym session so she didn't have to worry about her as I looked at Terezi.

"Do you think this is going to stop? It hurts really badly...” I almost whined once as I actually stopped crying but as for the blood I was sick of the pain and looked at my girlfriend needing comfort.

You let out a sigh once you heard my explanation. You knew that she was right, and right now you know you should just worry about my health at the moment. You glanced over the injuries and it's obvious that I did get one hell of a beating.

Your priority right now is to make sure bleeding from my nose stops. "It will stop eventually..." You pushed my hand out of the way using your fingers to start to pinch the area. You do your best to be careful as you are not sure if it is broken or not.

While you held on to my nose with one, you used your other hand to scan the rest of my body for any more serious injuries. My left arm concerns Terezi but she knows there is nothing she could do about it. As you started to examine my other eye, you slowly let go of my nose. The blood had already stopped flowing but there is some smeared on my face along with your hand. "Look! Told you it would stop." You let out a halfhearted laughter as she turned on the sink.

She placed her bloody hand under it and the blood runs off of her hand with no problem. She grabbed a paper towel and ran it under the water. "Don't move." She used the towel to get the blood off of my face and does her best to be gentle. After that was done, she can't help but to feel sorry for for as she kept seeing the bruises and a few scratches liter her body. Yet my arm and (now) black eye is what worried her the most. However, she knows that she can't do anything about those things and instead tries to comfort her.

You pulled me into a hug and do your best not to put too much pressure on the injuries. “You’ll be fine...we will be fine. What you did back there, that was pretty brave if you ask me. It takes a lot not to fight back." You leaned forward and gave me a kiss. "That should help! If it makes you feel any better, we can do whatever you want to do later on but right now..." You moved to my right side and held her hand. "We should eat." You stated as she slowly started escort me out of area.

I had faced a world of pain. I looked at Terezi and mumbled something about my face looking bad and that you probably think it made me look ugly. When I am pulled into a hug and the blood is clean off my face I do smile at Terezi, but it was a weak smile.

"I want to be a better person... I just don't know how and didn't think I wasn't going to go into submission...” I said looking down knowing that I had been made Aradia's bitch today as I sighed.

I looked out the doorway and saw her gloating with some of her friends as well as her sister who I wasn't too happy to see either. I sighed and then relaxed as the blood is cleaned giving an occasional squirm and feeling bad about it, as the blood had been a little dry.

I followed Terezi to the cafeteria as I knew that we could eat in peace as I sat down as I looked kind of upset still after that beating but I'd get better by the time we would return to our cell for the night.

I did get a pretty bad beating today which was unusual because I was much tougher than she was but she did want to be a good example for Terezi so she didn't get thrown into isolation.

It was weird but isolation was the one place I didn't want to go today as I started to shake at the table knowing that the line was going to take a while and we could wait for it to die down a little. That is what I usually did or I would beat who was in front of the line because they usually took forever to get their food.

Looking at Terezi and offering her, my hand I smiled and knew I was happy with her no matter what the situation was. As soon as they got their food I started to eat and then relax because Terezi was here.

You were glad that the situation ended without any other disturbance. She feels bad for me and Terezi appreciated the fact that I did not do anything to get in trouble. After all, she knows that if she is left alone, she would be placed in a vulnerable position and she know that, that was the last thing she needed.

So when offered my hand, she gladly accepted it. She did not mind waiting to eat but was happy that she did not have to wait too long even though she is still not used to the food. Once they got the food you poked at it for a while before eating it. She knows that she probably looked like a kid with the faces she made as she ate but she knew that it was better than nothing.

She was lost in her thoughts, trying to comprehend everything that has happened in just the little time that she was there. "I know I may sound like a snitch but...why not tell a guard or someone about this?" She pointed to my injuries. "I mean we have a system meant to help and bring justice to situations like this." She looked down. “But I didn't mean to kill the mood. I should just drop it." You decided not to say anything else and continued eating.

"Yeah, but the thing about Aradia is they don't think she's that bad...” I looked rather upset as she sat there with a look of pure rage.

I glared as soon as I saw some of the other girls and then looked to Terezi and sighed. "Look I am sorry for acting this way... I know I am off and it's going to be hard being the tough one here when she almost killed me... So I feel we should go back to our cell after this and enjoy some time together." I said looking to her girlfriend as she ate her food and finished it without gagging or making faces like I usually did. Some of it was bearable the stuff they made today was unbearable. So I ate and then the guards took us back but one guard needed to check my over for injuries.

I didn't want to be checked out now. But soon as I was escorted out and taken, they checked and wrapped my wounds and I came back but looked upset because I knew that they were abusive like always as I laid beside Terezi hiding my head in the other girl's chest as I knew that I was just worthless in this damn place and wanted to leave sometime.

You were a bit upset when the guards took me for a while. Yet, she was glad that I was got bandaged up but she knows that I am not in a happy mood. So you laid there with me, wondering what she was going to do about everything.

Moments passed and you gets caught off guard when their cell opened. To her relief it was just a guard, claiming that she had a phone call. She felt bad for having to leave me, because she knows that I am emotional at the moment. However, Terezi excused herself from me. She mumbled a quick, "I'll be back."

She was gone for maybe twenty minutes but had hoped it would have lasted shorter. She waited until the cell closed before talking to me. "My mom called." She moved to her bunk and laid back down, where I still happened to be. There is a bit of sadness in her voice.

"And what did your mom want?" I asked looking at her laying there knowing something was wrong and but I didn't want Terezi to leave me or I would be miserable as I knew that my heart would shatter if I was left alone again.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing that Terezi looked upset as my mind try to think what Terezi's mother wanted. I think as I knew that I wanted to keep Terezi as long as I could hiding my tears that had started sliding down my face as I held my arms out to Terezi.

"Come here." I said sadly knowing I needed the girl to be closer to me looking at Terezi knowing something was wrong or something was going to happen. She gladly accepted me in her arms. She stayed quite for a moment, thinking of a way how to explain the situation. "It's a good news, bad news thing. For some reason my court date got extended. So they are making me wait longer than I should. Apparently the courts are backed up but other than that, was another reason why she called. My mom said she was going to come by tomorrow to check up on me. Apparently when you have a lawyer for a parent, they tend to get things their way when it comes to seeing their kid." Terezi shook her head at the thought.

Her mother had always been the protective one. She could only imagine the fear her family is going through, wondering how she was doing. "Other than that, we just talked. She asked me if I was ok and I asked how things are at home. Nothing really changed." She poked me. "So that means you are stuck with me!" You stated trying to lighten the mood.

I giggled and nuzzled you gently keeping the girl close to me but punches me gently in the arm. "That one was for scaring me." I muttered looking at Terezi and kissed her gently. She really did care about me and this was her way of showing it.

"Your mother is coming here? I bet she will be taking you with her...” I scoffed knowing my mother probably wouldn't ever come (if she wasn't dead) and I would never get a lawyer as I sighed knowing I was in deep for a while still being stuck here.

"I love you Terezi so much." My voice was a mutter as I looked at her and kept her close to me tightly and nuzzles into her neck where I had been crying and kisses softly. I knew I was happy and if I lost Terezi someday I would be a mess. I loved how she would treat me like a queen, and I treated Terezi like a person when it was just between us. We were both happy about our relationship.

You smiled when I told you that I loved her. I was not used to so much attention and I think you really like it.

Normally you were always pushed a bit to the side in her family due to her mother working long hours and her sister never home. So, to her it was a nice change to have someone who was always around who genuinely liked spending time with her. "Well I love you more," you competed. You hid your grin and decided that the best thing to do was to allow sleep to take over her. After all, she has a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day.

I laid there with Terezi as she sighed knowing she was happy. "I love you more than your little worthless more." I grinned looking at the girl knowing that I wanted to stay in her bunk with her tonight as they called lights out and they were shut in. I heard the storm outside and looked at Terezi kissing her deeply and nuzzled against her in a playful manor trying to get her to stop the I love you fight and let her win as I kissed along her neck and collarbone trying to find her weak spots to give her the attention that she wanted as I kissed her lips.

Terezi loved my playful nature and wished that we were in a better situation so they can enjoy their company more. Yet, she is content with what she has and you seem to gladly accept my affection. Yet a thought crossed her mind and she mentally debated on asking me a question. So she did what she always does best and bluntly asked, "Want to have sex?" She looked away from me feeling stupid.

"Terezi, I would love to." I said looking at the other female in the moonlight that shimmered into our room. She blushed which was hard to see in the dark but I really wanted to as I helped my girlfriend out of her jumpsuit slowly as you knew that we would have a great time no matter if we were in prison or in a home. I got her out of hers as well as I looked to the girl ready to help her out of the rest of the stuff she had on.   
In the back of your mind, you seem to be ecstatic and a bit nervous in all honesty. She allowed me to remove your jumpsuit and; laughed when I tried to remove my own jumpsuit. Being on a small bunk bed made it very hard for them to move freely on the bed but we both somehow managed to do so. You started kissing me once again as I helped in removing the rest of your clothes. She still had her under, white shirt on along with her underwear. Yet, you allowed her hand to slowly linger on me, slowly exploring me, causing me to gasp. Eventually, letting you clammy nervous hand slip under my shirt.  
I let it happen I wasn't one for fear when it came to sex but I tried to show I wasn't nervous as Terezi helped remove clothing. I had a few tattoos and a number on my side where I had been branded by the guards in the prison. I was hoping Terezi wouldn't get one as she explored my body. Terezi kissed along my neck as she held me close helping me out of what she was wearing as she knew they'd have to get ready before the guards came the next day or else she'd be embarrassed. Because tomorrow she knew Terezi's mom was coming so that was the only thing that made me nervous.

Once the clothes come off, Terezi eyed me and took note of the tattoos on her. It almost makes her jealous because you had always wanted one. She even made designs (Which were really cool) and looked into different tattoo artists. Yet, she never went all the way to get one. Her mother would kill her ten times if she found out that her own daughter went out to get a tattoo and it was that fear that slowed down the your plans. Yet, the marking number brand catches her attention even more. She pretended that she did not see it but she made a mental note to ask me about that later. In a way to forget about what you saw, you carefully pushed me to the bed and crawled on top of me. It seems you do your best not to be rough, knowing that I was still injured from earlier. So you do your best to make me happy because she knows that I had a rough day. Once Terezi got on top, she slowly started exploring me with your tongue.

As soon as you started to explore me, I calm down as my hands clench the sheets as I only moaned loudly but not loud enough to wake anyone up as I close my eyes going into submission for you as I was surprised. "You are actually really good at this. You ever been with anyone before?" I asked biting my lip moaning louder as your tongue prodded against my outer walls. I would be sure to keep you between my thighs with my legs as you lapped at me which only caused me to moan more as I rubbed the girls face with my hand gently using my hands to go through her hair. I pulled you up enough to get a seductive smile and blush.

You smile at every moan that I made. You liked to think of it as a present to me after what had happen to me earlier in the day. She was too busy pleasuring me to where she almost missed the question. She keeps at it for a few more seconds but she eventually stopped and moved back up to my eyes. She started kissing me again as her left hand stayed lingering between my legs. Soon your right hand started playing with my chest. You break the kiss long enough just to respond the question. "Shockingly, no. I wouldn't even be able to sneak out of my house."

You looked at me as I blushed behind my glasses had been recently taken off but I looked in absolute bliss from what you did for me as she felt your hands on my chest as she leaned in and kisses me on the lips and pulled me closer and nibbled along my collarbone as I bit her neck sucking on it slightly before working my way down licking along your warm opening as she sucked and licked deep in there as she kept close to her keeping her right where I wanted her as I grinned looking up at Terezi once I continued to go back down and lick once again,

You were not used to being the receiving end of things but you actually enjoy. She caught herself slowing down her own work when I started nibbling on her, as soon as you started to allow a moan to escape. She started feeling her temperature rising as soon as I started exploring her. Her breath picks up and does her best attempts not to make too much noise. Yet as I continued, you started to squirm. Soon you feel yourself getting closer to the edge.

I was having fun and continued to pick it up with Terezi wondering how far it would take for either girl to climax. I held onto Terezi's legs carefully as I licked again planting kisses along the girl's thigh as she keeps close to her and smiled happily looking up at me as she was careful knowing Terezi would want a turn again as she smirked once as soon as I saw that she was getting closer as she saw how damp I was getting.  
You started to lose yourself more as I continued to line your thighs in gentle kisses. Right now you do not want me to stop. Eventually you, tried your best to hold back your screams because you are sure that the walls are not soundproof. It did not take long for you to reach your climax and felt your muscles tighten up as she gripped onto my hair. She caught her breath for a second before moving me off of her. "Your turn now!" With an out of breath laughter, she placed herself back on top of me. She went straight back to my thighs and tried to return the favor.

I fell backwards and was pushed back having gotten your wetness on my face as I blushed laying back for the you before you started being forceful which I personally liked, a lot and I didn't want you to stop one bit as I stay close to my Pyrope knowing that her intentions. As soon as the other girl's head went into my thighs my hand gripped the sheet stiffing moans from the other inmates who were trying to sleep as I bit my lip moans leaving her mouth slowly closing my eyes arching my back as it felt amazing with Terezi treating me, making me moan again.

Even though you were already done, you were still taking a pleasure out of watching me enjoy myself. You can see out of the corner of your eye that I am starting to cling to the bed and it brought a smile to her face knowing that she is making me happy. She decided to be mess with me by allowing her teeth to get close to me and even though she is sure it won't bring pain to me, she knows that she is being a tad bit rougher than she should be (Teaser). You are not sure why but you just assumed that I enjoyed playing rough, but she knows that we are limited to what you can do while we are in prison.

I held the sheets enjoying the rough nature of my lover as I pulled her hair gently holding the girl there keeping her close as I grope you gently knowing that I didn't mind her being rough one bit as her teeth got closer to me as I shivered and moaned slightly and you kept working on me until I moaned out once again as I was starting to shake and tremble knowing that if you got any closer that I would end up losing it. As the girl continued licking and working on me I suddenly knew I was close. And soon I ended up spraying Terezi's face slightly with my warm release as I blushed looked at you before licking your face clean giggling.

Even though you should have seen the end coming, you didn't. Yet, when the climax happened you laughed adorably as I knew that we are both covered in each other’s mess. Still, you gladly smile when I stared licking your face. So with a shrugged of your shoulders, you started returning the favor. Yet, at the same time we both started playfully giving each other a couple of sloppy kisses all over each other’s faces before you threw your weight on me. Yes, she does not weight a lot but did not stopped her from trying to still up one on me. After all, you had always had a competitive attitude.

With me grinning when you threw your weight on me, I started giving you sloppy kisses as well as I looked kind of tired as I held you closer wrapping my arms around your waist and knew I was happy with her here and was extremely grateful I had Terezi. As more kisses happened you began to melt but got tired as we lays there holding each other as you wrap a blanket around us knowing when we woke up we'd have to get dressed first thing as you kiss me again goodnight because we were tired. 

When the covers came over you, you started at feel a wall of tiredness hit you. You think that you should at least put your under clothes on, but all you wanted to do was stay with in my warm embrace at the moment. You figured they would just rush in the morning instead, and you were fine with the thought. Soon tiredness took control over my Pyrope, and eventually I fell asleep. As hours passed, you stayed in bed asleep with me. 

However, morning was weird. When you opened your eyes the next day, she was confused as to why it was still so dark. Even though she can tell she is still in her cell, and I am still sound asleep next to her, she found the silence odd. She looked around for any indication as to what time it was but there is no visible clocks in her field of vision. You can only assume that you woke up in the early hours, probably around 4:00 am, but that was just your guess. She is not sure what disturbed her own sleep but you assumed it was nothing important considering the fact that everything was okay. So forcing herself to relax, she chose not to wake me up. Instead she let the time passed as she stayed laying there, patiently waiting for me to wake up.

But today, is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm What is wrong with this prison?


	6. Entry 5. July 15th 2014 The Weird Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska and Terezi awake, and it's way too dark. What is wrong with this place?

Chapter 6  
Entry July 15 2014

Chapter 6

Entry 5, July 15. 2014

Today is the weirdest day for both of us. I feel you moving and knew you were awake. "What's wrong Terezi?" I asked rubbing my eyes trying to find out what was wrong with her. It seems you aren't saying anything yet. I just question why you are silent. Laying on top of her I rubbed my head against her sleepily. "We going for round two?" I asked in a dopey sleepy way.

It's not every day we woke when it was this quiet and I actually was nervous as to why it was still dark as well. I sighed and rested my eyes for a second. Getting out of bed, I put a hand on your shoulder to try calm you. Wasn’t sure but I was scared still.

I actually take notice of the quiet and am confused. Usually there are riots or the gang awake but it was dead quiet and no guards came by. But we had none of this stuff so I laid there confused. I grabbed my glasses and yawned as you jumped. "Terezi calm down. You'll be okay Hun." I said rubbing my eyes as I finally put the glasses on my face.

It seems the more awake I become the more panicking Terezi does. I hate how much panic Terezi has right now because I'm actually starting to worry. It just seems to be creepy and even I'm starting to shake. I didn't like it, but the fact it was dark without our cell security light had me worried.

Weird. "I think there is something wrong with this place. I want to find out." I looked at Terezi and rested my eye for a second as the other just moved lazily behind a black cap for my blind eye. Since I was blind in one eye, they put the cap over my glasses so I could easily focus and for marking purposes. I hated it, but I was partially blind, and I didn't mind if I would have went fully blind.

I feel today is just going to get worse because I can feel Goosebumps bite my flesh and I was scared as well trying not to show my fear. It wasn't every day I would show fear, but today I felt fear. As soon as I pulled my underclothes on and then started putting my jumpsuit back on me looked at Terezi. She was already dressing and it seems that she's trying to hide her main fears.

I saw a guard pass as I found myself feeling angry. They weren't telling us anything and I knew which guard it was. It was Kankri Vantas. He's usually annoying and talks too much. I didn't mind him, and his little brother was okay growing up, I guess. I don't really remember both of them but I knew it was Kankri but that brown mop he called hair. He waved and left.

Terezi moved back to the bunk with me. She made sure that she had her own jumpsuit on and adjusted but soon figured there was nothing she could do but to wait. They were stuck there and Terezi can feel the emotional shift in their cell.

Yet, Terezi decided that the best thing to do right now was to simply stay close to me in the bunk. Terezi noticed that I was also started to get shaken up for an unknown reason.

Terezi gave me a light kiss in order to calm me and her own feelings. "Let's just wait and see." She mumbled, still partially tired. Even though her senses are heighten out of natural instincts, she allowed her mind to calm down.

Without saying anything more, Terezi clung to me and buried her face in my chest. She had no choice but to allow more time to pass, and it does. Eventually to her relief, noise started to be heard from outside of the cell. Soon. The guards came and Terezi felt that she was oddly placed back into the regular routine.

I looked at the guards and got up as soon as I knew that there was probably trouble as I wanted to know what was going on. "What is going on this time?" I asked looking at them as I was rather upset still and didn't show it but there was a hint of anger flushing on my face because they hadn't been doing their jobs as she looked at them.

"What's going on? What's wrong with this place?" I actually started to yell as I fell to my knees feeling rather angry as I knew they weren't going to tell me since I was usually trouble and one to start trouble.

As I went back to Terezi I looked very unhappy as I sat there looking at the guards who were at their cell as I almost got in trouble but they left us alone today knowing last night was weird for everyone as I held onto Terezi with a sadness that only I showed off.

Terezi held me after I had confronted the guard. She gave me a few "Shhhes", as she tried think about what was going. Thousands of possibilities and thoughts passed her mind but she ruled out the illogical ones. She gave a slight hum. "Even if they know something, they won't tell us. Something is not right here....I mean....I could tell my mother to look into it, but it will only give me two outcomes. She would get scared and demand that I get removed from here, or she will just say that I am overreacting. And I'm guessing she would be questioning me why I don't want to go. After all, I was crying when I found out that I was be sent here." Terezi shook her head.

"What do I say?’ Hey Mom! I have a girlfriend who I just had sex with last night! You should get her out too!' She probably call me crazy and have me put me somewhere else." Terezi pulled away and looked at me deep center in the eyes. "I say we do a bit of investigating of our own." She glanced around the cell, seeing no way out.

"You wouldn't know a way out of here, would you?" Terezi can feel bad vibes, and she was sure that she felt it when she first came. However, she just told herself that she was just scared. Now all Terezi can do is hope that it is nothing bad at all and is only is just in her head, but Terezi has never been wrong about things like this.

"Yeah I know a way out of here. Damara showed me," I said with a grin as I reached in and grabbed a bobby pin I had hidden on my jumpsuit using it to pick at the lock knowing this was going to get us in trouble but it was worth it. Looking back at Terezi and motioned her over. "I bet your mom is really strict." I said looking at the lock as I continued to pick it trying to get the cell open knowing if I didn't work fast the guards would see me and probably either abuse me or end up throwing me into isolation.

I continued to work until I ended up almost breaking the bobby pin but found the cell door was loose and grinned. "There." I said. She had a bad vibe as well as I knew that something was wrong and continued to look around searching for guards as soon as I opened the cell door. I wasn't sure what was going on but knew that if we weren't careful we'd both get in trouble as I held her hand and started moving out of the cell into the hallway.

It was weird other cell mates were in their confined quarters but looking at Terezi, I motioned her close giving my hand as soon as we were out and as soon as I heard guards I opened the door to the laundry room and pushed Terezi into a bin of white towels and blankets.

Terezi was impressed to see that I was able to pick the lock. However, she was not surprise to all. She knows that they have to be careful. They would eventually discover that they are not in their cell and Terezi knows that can't be out too long. Plus, she knows that any moment the guards would come to get Terezi once her mother comes by and it made Terezi regret the idea of not convincing her that she was fine.

"Yeah. Strict is perfect for her." So, when the cell opened, she stuck close to me. She hated how some inmate’s notices us walking about but none of them really seemed to be bothered and they probably figured we were going to get caught right away.

One or two of them yelled to purposely get the guard's attention in the area that they were in. Terezi flinched when she heard guards but because of my good reflex, they go through a door. She only had a few seconds to observe the room before Terezi felt me pushed her into a pile. She could hear guards outside of the laundry room. "Hide!" Terezi whispered loudly to me.

I knew we were in for it today. My gut had a feeling as I held Terezi tightly and closer to me in that same bin hiding underneath everything as I was breathing heavy and was more scared than ever. This was bad and very bad at the least and I knew this.

I had done this once in an attempt to flee outside once but failed and that was whenever I and Aradia were friends but that wasn't the case anymore as I clamp a hand around Terezi close pressing another hand onto my girlfriend's mouth.

I was scared and closed my good eye knowing that we could stay hidden as long as the guards left the laundry room. Where we were going in the jail and what we were investigating all meant that we had to get back before Terezi's mother got there and if anyone saw the cell door we would both be in deep trouble anyways as I had silent tears rolling down my face holding my girlfriend to me hoping that Terezi's mother didn't show up today or tomorrow.

Terezi felt crushed by me but knew that she could not complain. She knows that we are doing something very dangerous but if caught it would result in serious consequences.

Terezi does not know what they would be but knows that they have to their best to not get caught. The hand on her mouth prevented her from making any noise and she was partially grateful for it. She can hear the door opening and she started slowing her breathing, thinking that the guards had super hearing. The footsteps are heavy and slow. This told Terezi that they are just going through the area, and not looking for them specifically, yet.

She felt bad for convincing me into doing this, and the guilt settled in when she saw the tears on her face. Luckily for them, they are quite enough and soon the door closed again.

Terezi did not move for a couple of seconds and slowly moved my hand. "I think they're gone," she kept her voice low in fear.

 

I hear no more footsteps and decided to get out as I went with Terezi back to our cell because we were both actually scared and didn't want to get caught this time. I collapsed on our bunk knowing today they didn't need showers until later because today was visitor day. That mean I was stuck here so keeping my girlfriend close I trembled slightly knowing we went through hell there and I was more scared than ever of being caught.

As I shut our cell I just climbed onto the top mattress and cried knowing we didn't stand a chance of getting out of here and that I was worthless as we both knew that no one would come visit me so just curling up and stayed put looking sick because I was nervous to move knowing I'd be able to steal bobby pins from Damara next time.

Terezi does not say anything to me because she knew that I was upset. To honest, she was terrified beyond belief. So when she got dragged back to the cell by me, she knew that she could not argue. When they sneaked back into their cell Terezi had a sickening feeling once she saw me back down into tears. She moved to the only chair in the cell and sat there while she heard me cry.

"I'm so stupid. I should not have convinced you into breaking out of our cell over my own suspensions. It could have been nothing and I almost got us in trouble." She turned to me even though I wasn't looking at her at the moment. "Sorry." Terezi stayed silent for a second.

"Is...Uh...is that how you got that brand?" She asked but was worried that she was hitting a delicate subject. "How did you get that?" Terezi ran her hand through her hair out of a nervous habit.

I looked at Terezi knowing that story was bound to be told but how she got the branding on her side I had kept from anyone.

Today was the day I would tell that one story of how I got branded as I took a breath holding Terezi closer to me. "This brand has a story... I came to prison and you know how I treated you, ten times worse than that because I felt betrayed... I tried and executed a prison break with Aradia... Yes we used to be friends once a year ago. Aradia had a thing for me... But we never dated." I stopped as she wiped her eyes.

"One day Aradia and I wanted to get out of here... She and her sister had taught me how to pick the locks of these cell doors. We did at the same time and were planning on escaping together meeting at our established meeting area where we could both get out... As soon as I was in the courtyard Aradia had been on top of the building ratting me out... I was beaten down. They dragged me away, and branded me with the ugly numbers on my side." I looked down feeling worthless.

Terezi let out a sigh. shaking her head. "Sorry to hear that. If I would have known....I would have never asked you to do something that risky." She slowly got out of her seat and made her way to me. She stood next me and handed me her hand. "I would never hurt you like that."

Terezi gave me a short kiss in hope to make me feel a bit better after telling the story. However, the cell door opens and a guard called Terezi out, telling her that someone came see her. Terezi was not surprise that her mother would rather have called into another room to talk to her alone. "I'll be back." Terezi let go of my hand and slowly made her way out the door. She looked back at me before giving out a sigh and started walking out the cell.

I watched as Terezi left and then knew I was alone for a while I just stayed there playing with a magic 8 ball as I knew that a voice I could hear was Aradia next door knowing that she wasn't supposed to be up here so the girl just growled at her and knew I couldn't do anything about it.

I hated her guts and everything about her as I knew I wanted out of prison because I wanted to prove I was good. I had changed because Terezi was in my life. I knew Aradia would never change I ended up whimpering and started to cry knowing I missed my girlfriend as I buried my face in my hands knowing that one day was bound to happen that Terezi was just going to be leaving prison and I would be stuck here.

Terezi felt her throat tighten as she was led to and a large room with tables with many chairs. There were other inmates and visitors there. Everyone was talking and making light conversations. Soon Terezi saw her mother sitting on a chair in one of the corners. Her mother spotted her quickly and gestured Terezi to her. The guards left Terezi there and she made her way to her mom. Terezi sat down in the chair across from her mom.

There is a small box on the table and Terezi already knows what is in it. "Hi, mom." The meeting went...okay for Terezi. It went smoother than what she expected and she did her best to seem perfectly fine in front of her mom.

She assumed it worked because the next thing she knew was that she was being escorted back to her shared cell. On the way back, Terezi started into the other prisoner's cells and in one of them had Aradia in it.

They only made eye contact for less than five seconds but the look that Terezi got made her scared of the other girl, but the guards near Terezi, nothing was said.

She arrived to her cell and made her way back inside. Once the cell closed Terezi spoke up. "I got you something." Terezi can't hide a smile on her face. Her hands are held behind her back, hiding something.

I had not been one to get gifts on a regular basis. I had waited God knows how long as she got bored and sat at her desk and then started to fall asleep because that's all she could do. I was tired of not having friends or family on the other side as I started to actually cry once and knew that Aradia was going to cause trouble today as I saw her returning to her cell.

We glanced at each other and I thought about it more and more wondering why Aradia had ratted her out back when she first came to prison. How come miss goodie two shoes never got in trouble when she clearly did cause it. I sat there waiting for Terezi to come back as I threw the magic 8 ball up and down catching it as it rolled around on my bunk. When I saw guards going by I knew that there was still something wrong because it was still weird and quiet and the fact I knew it was weird. As I saw a few guards coming back with Terezi I got off my bunk to stand there waiting for her to be put in as I saw the smile on her face and when I heard there had been a gift as I looked at Terezi. "What'd you get me?" I asked quietly.

Terezi smiled, hoping that I would like the gift that she got her. "So...Yesterday, when I was talking to my mom, I asked her to buy me something." She moved her hands back in sight and it is a nicely wrapped gift. "She was a bit suspicious as to why I asked for what. I did....I...I didn't tell her about us. I know she will lose it if she found out that I have a girlfriend in prison." Terezi pushed the gift in my hands. "Open it!" Terezi studied my face carefully to see my reaction.

Within the box was a stuffed spider. "I know it's not much but they only allow certain things inside here. You like it?" Terezi stared, waiting for my reaction.

I looked at the stuffed spider in her hands as I actually had started to cry slightly and reached out to Terezi and brought her closer to me and kissed her gently and then mumbled something and keeping her close as I started saying "Thank you" over and over again.

I was extremely happy that Terezi had gotten this for me but felt bad because when I looked at my girlfriend I knew she wanted something. "Didn't you want anything for yourself?" I asked as I sniffled wiping my good eye through my glasses as I pressed my head against the other girl's shoulder and sniffles

"No.I mean. I have only been here for less than a week and I know that you have been here for a while. I just thought you would like something different." Terezi had a feeling that it would be an emotional transaction but had a feeling that it would be worth it.

My tears started to get on Terezi's jumpsuit but she did not mind at all. "Plus I'm sure that won't be the last time I see her. So you shouldn't worry about it." Terezi hugged me as she knew that I was still emotional about the situation. "This is a gift from me to you! So you can't sell to for drugs," Terezi joked.

"I never did drugs... More booze though." I said looking at Terezi and sniffled. "And street fighting." I sniffled again knowing both Aradia and her ex were the reasons why I was here in the first place as she held her close pressing closer to her. "Do you think your mother would ever meet me?" I asked in a question as worried that she wouldn't ever meet my girlfriend's mother or anyone and started to look down as I heard that my ex was visiting and I didn't want to see Kanaya as I said no. That was the last person I wanted to see.

"Uhh." Terezi hesitated for a moment to the question. "Yeah. I think you will meet her eventually, but don't think she will be happy though." Terezi could already imagine how a meet up would go. It would end with her getting pulled to the side and being scolded by her mother, possibly threatening to get her moved to somewhere else, away from me. She did not know.

Sometimes her mother was unpredictable and she was scared to take that chance. "But...umm...on the way back here. I saw that Aradia girl," Terezi changed the subject. "And by the way you talk about her...you make it sound like you knew her before you got here. Is she the reason why you are here?" Terezi treads carefully into the new subject knowing that it might be a sensitive subject.

I thinks of how meeting Terezi's mother and actually bite my lip and knew that'd be a bad idea but knew that someone would bail her out of here someday. Kanaya wants to but I let that into the very back of my mind. I looked at Terezi knowing another story was going to be told and this one was more sensitive because I was part of a scheme that Aradia never got caught in. Sighing knowing that there was a lot of pain, I looked at Terezi and sat her down.

"Aradia is one reason why I am here, so is my ex Kanaya...” I looked down. "They both were a big part of my life when I was out of prison... Kanaya came out as Poly and I had to share her with Aradia... But Aradia wanted everything, and had convinced me into a life of hurt... But this story gets complicated... I don't really want to talk about it...” I said with a sigh.

Terezi nodded her head understandingly. "Are you worried about ever seeing Kanaya?" Terezi knew that she should have stopped asking questions but her curiosity always got the best of her. "Actually, forget. I should not be getting into your past. You're my girlfriend now and we should just enjoy each other's company." Terezi grabbed my face with both of her hands and gave me a kiss. "So let's do something else then!" Terezi would have made an offer but this was only her fourth day and does not know anything about prison still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems these two are dorks together <3


	7. Entry 6: July 15th Continued 2014 Scourge Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that these two are perfect for each other, and I love writing this story. Thank you guys for the kudos and comments. We are trying to make the story better and more great chapters are coming soon.

Chapter 7  
Entry Continued July 15 2014

I held her closer to me and kissed Terezi again and again as I shook her head. "No I couldn't go back to that life style. You are like the antidote I never had." I said looking at my girlfriend and pulled her closer to me nuzzling her and laid on my bunk knowing it was getting late because the last of the visitors have been leaving as I looked at Terezi and grinned. "You want to try again tonight?" I giggled and looked at her waiting for them to call lights out.

Terezi laughed at how blunt I could be but at the same time liked the idea. "Yeah!" She is already slowly pushing me to the bed. She made me sit down on edge of the bed as Terezi placed herself on top of me. Terezi was already kissing me eagerly. "This is your second gift." Terezi purposely made it sound corny out of fun because she could rarely take sex seriously.

I giggled slightly when pushed back as I looked at her girlfriend and held her close as I kissed her knowing Terezi was on top of me and loved kissing her as I grabbed my glasses hanging them on the side of the bunk sighing happily knowing Terezi was going to give me the best gift of all (in my opinion) and make me feel beautiful and that was a good thing

The Pyrope took her time kissing me, feeling no need to rush. She slowly started removed the top part of my jumpsuit along with the shirt, letting the clothes hang off of the side of the bed. Terezi made me lay down after removing my glasses and Terezi is surprise on how turn on she was already but figured that it was just because of all built up emotions they both had. Terezi laid her hands on my waist as her tried to get herself properly on top of me. She started to nibble on my neck and soon made her way slowly down to my left breast. Terezi carefully played with sucked on trying to take off her uniform but was struggling to do so by herself.

As Terezi started removing her stuff I rolled my eyes and helped Terezi get out of her stuff once she saw how bad she was struggling. Giggled knowing that Terezi had a wonderful body and once she got her out of her shirt top and top under garments I moaned when the other girl started sucking on me as lights went out. I giggled as the female who was kissing along my body as I grabbed onto the other girl's hair and kiss along her as well trying to get to the other girl's neck but found it difficult because I was already being dominated giggling and moaned and enjoyed every single time Terezi dominated me.

Terezi was glad that I had helped her with her own clothes. Soon, we were both naked on Terezi's bunk. She could feel me trying to reach her own neck and only made it harder for me by distracting me with the physical contact. Terezi felt a blood rush to her face at the thought of someone, specifically anyone she knew from outside of prison, finding out about what she was doing. They probably think that she was crying herself to sleep but instead here she was, having sex with her cellmate. She pushed that though aside and did not even realized that she was already starting to grind against me as she started kissing her on the lips again. "I love you," Terezi breathed out as she let out a moan of her own.

I grinned and started kissing along the girl's neck as I held her closer to me and giggled knowing I was extremely happy that Terezi was here in my life and my cell to be honest. If I didn't have her I would have been lonely. Keeping close to Terezi I rub along the girl's back as I kissed her. More and more kisses were happening as I flip Terezi kissing her deeply once again and giggled knowing that this is good. As my kisses got more intense and I was flipped onto my back again I look at her and knew that Terezi was going to do something to her and that was getting excited because it was visible on my face

Terezi felt me really enjoying her little game. Her left hand started to linger lower and lower down my body. Soon, Terezi reached to my entrance and allowed her index finger to enter inside of me. She felt the walls inside tighten between her finger and she does her best to start slowly moving it in and out of her. My own actions excited me and Terezi bites her lower lip in a pathetic attempt to control her breathing.

As Terezi's fingers prodded I started to moan as I held onto the sheets tightly biting my lip trying not to moan out because of how it felt and it was feeling nice as I looked up at the girl and grinned. Knowing I was happy that Terezi was there for me, I end up moaning as I wanted to kill her. "Terezi you amazing girl!" I said looking at my girlfriend happily biting my lip again trying not to moan because I was afraid of getting too loud.

Terezi smiled at the compliment as she tried to know insert another one of her fingers inside of me. She tried to do so slowly as to not make me uncomfortable. Yet, she eventually started to pick up the speed and does her best to make me enjoy the ride. Terezi can tell that I was doing my best to not make noise but tonight, Terezi felt bolder for some reason. She leaned in close to me and started lightly biting my ear. Right after biting, she whispered into my ear. "Make more noise." As soon as she said that, Terezi removed her fingers out of me and soon crawled further down the bed to get between her legs. Terezi started using her tongue against my sensitive skin as she tried to hold me down.

Right as Terezi went to her eat and bite me, I wasn't uncomfortable just really excited now as Terezi’s voice was soft against my ear as I let out a small moan once biting her ear which only caused her to tremble slightly. I was being held down by the legs as Terezi started to lick and I was biting my lip trying not to make a noise but as soon as she started to lick more the moans got rather loudly which got attention of the cell beside ours. We listened and heard the female next door complaining slightly as I grinned and moaned louder for Terezi feeling just as bold as I stayed close to the girl wanting her to do more to her as I gripped the sheets underneath me.

Terezi laughed as she too heard the noise from the cell next to them complain about their noise and Terezi obnoxiously moaned loudly just to make it clear as to what they were doing. Yet, she felt a blush hit her face when she did it. Terezi quickly went back to eating me out as relaxed her hands on the girl and slowly started massaging my inner thigh. But as she saw I started gripping onto the sheets Terezi found a great joy out of knowing that she was driving me crazy. This made the Pyrope excited as well and used her right hand to slowly started to play with herself out if slight impatience on her own part.

I giggled and moaned louder to get the attention of the neighboring cells again as we laughed and I looked at Terezi and then noticed she was playing with herself and knew the girl was tense and I pushed her back taking a turn giving her what she needed as I started licked along the Pyrope’s sensitive lips and kept her close as I wanted to make Terezi feel good as I had started going down on her. I clearly had been licking the female and could tell Terezi was going crazy with the pleasure I was giving her as she wrapped her arms around me and moaned loudly knowing she was happy and I went down lower.

Terezi had no problem in allowing me to get on top of her. When the girl went straight between her legs, Terezi felt a chill going down her spine at the sudden contact. Unknowingly, Terezi ran her nails across my body. Terezi tried her best to contain her joy but I was doing an amazing job that Terezi was lost in my arms. It was in that moment that was glad that she was placed as my cellmate and not with anyone else. I made Terezi feel unbelievably g  
ood to where she is sure that no one else can make her feel the same way.

I keep Terezi where I want dragging my nails along the side of the bed before taking my hand in hers making Terezi grip my hair which causes me to moan as I flicked my tongue against her knowing that I was happy as I keep close to the girl nuzzling into her. I loved everything about Terezi and didn't care that I was waking other people up because I was giving and receiving from the best girl possible in my life. I didn't want to give Terezi up at all and I didn't want to share her as I knew something was bound to happen tomorrow.

Terezi let the rushing feeling of pleasure consume her and she tried to pull me even closer to her even though our bodies were already close to each other. Her breath started picking up again and started moving her hips into me. Eventually, Terezi could no longer contain the feeling and felt her climax hit her like a ton of bricks. She cried out in pleasure and knows that it was louder than intended.

She moaned as well as Vriska ended up releasing as well moaning loudly in unison to Terezi and they sounded like cats echoing off the walls which got some loud complaints from people who had been trying to sleep as the bold Serket laid there and laughed as she heard Aradia shouting and then laughed knowing they were causing trouble but she loved Terezi and that was good.

Terezi gave a final laugh at the other prisoners getting annoyed with their antics. She pulled me close and quietly told me, "People are going to hate us after tonight. “ She gave me one final kiss before reaching over the bed and picked up the stuffed spider. Terezi held it close to my face. "Here. You have to sleep with this because I got it just for you." She shoved the toy in my arms without waiting for the girl to respond. She started to feel herself get tired as she tried to move the covers over us so that we are not caught naked.

I moved over onto my side pressing myself back into Terezi as I wanted the girl to put her arms around me and hold me close knowing that I was happy and safe. I held the spider in my free arm also holding onto Terezi’s hand as I laid there with Terezi knowing we were safe. I leaned back and plant a small kiss on her lips as Terezi moves the covers over us as she cuddled back against me. "Yeah I will hold Fangs." I smiled as she kisses her one last time before I ended up falling asleep in the arms of Terezi and was happy once again.

Terezi let out a huff when she heard the name but found it very fitting at the same time. She let out a yawn and placed her arm round me and held onto me for the rest of the night. All Terezi hoped for was an undisturbed night this time. Yet, that thought would normally keep her awake, but she felt safe next to me and fell asleep faster than she thought she would. Just when she closed her eyes, the next think she knows is they are opening again. However, this time it is the usual noise and not by anything abnormal. That is when she comprehended that she slept through the night with no problem.

First to wake up was me. I got dressed fairly quickly and then kissed Terezi awake and knew showering was going to be awkward but I would shower with Terezi no problem. I didn't care for my friends or whatever they were to me because ever since I started dating Terezi I hadn't really hung out much with them like I used to but Aradia kept eyes on us knowing that she would go after me today and she meant business as I looked at Terezi gulping because I knew that Aradia meant pain and hid my head

The morning was fairly pleasant for Terezi as she woke with a kiss. The gesture was simple but something that she had never experienced as a wakeup call. She got dressed quickly as to not to be put in an awkward position and got ready to take a shower that morning. Yet, terezi could tell something was wrong. She looked around and saw Aradia not too far away from them. Terezi let out a groan, knowing that this was not going to end well.

As I tried my best to ignore her through the day the other girl was making it hard after beating her into another state of submission but also did the same to Terezi as she got away with it once again. It sucked but Aradia and Damara weren't friends and needed to be moved elsewhere for the abuse that they have been putting the two lovers through as I actually did spend a few hours crying in the latrine again.

"Well this sucks," mumbled as she sat the floor of the latrine, not caring that it was dirty. She tried to comfort me several times but even the bullying was taking a toll on Terezi. After all, she had never been the receiving end of it. Now that it was happening to her and me, it was really bringing her down. "We should do something about it." Terezi looked up at me, hoping for a response.

"How? She beats that game all the time...” my voice was saddened as I tried to get out of the submissive mode Aradia put me in. "I am sorry I became so submissive but I was trying to protect you that time.." I muttered feeling worthless as I sniffled and tried to stop crying only to sit on Terezi's lap knowing that this place was dirty but I didn't care just wanting to be held as I sobbed

Terezi sat there even when I sat on her lap. She really did not know how to handle situation. "I know you originally stated that you did not have really anyone to defend you. I...I could talk my mom into opening up your case. I guess that is when the truth will have to come out. She is going to want to know why it is that I would to help you out." Terezi is already mentally playing out the possible outcomes in her mind. "She was bound to find out anyways..." Terezi mostly said it to herself but felt it was needed for me to hear. I pulled the other girl closer to me, as I close my eyes for a few seconds. "I just don't know how to tell her." Terezi let out a breath, not realizing that she had been holding it in.

I knew Ms. Pyrope might not like me but then again she might. I knew the woman was unpredictable Terezi had said and then I sighed trying to shake the bad memories knowing I needed out of here with Terezi so I could live my life with her and become happy. I knew it'd take time and that someday maybe near or far but I would fight to keep her with me. "Yeah... I hope you can find a way to tell your mom." I said weakly. My mind kept replaying when I was on the other side. Holding up a distributor with a gun for booze that got me thrown in here but also beaten. I closed my eye as I was about to start feeling sick but calm down once noticing Terezi is still there.

Terezi gave me a hug, wanting her to feel better. At the same time she knew that she needed the comfort herself. There was fear on her mind but she knew that she needed to be strong for Vriska. We both needed each other to get by through the hardship. She pulled me into a kiss hoping that it would make her better about the situation. "I hope she would understand too. I'll give her a call. “Terezi gave a blank stare for a moment. “How do I make a phone call? Can I even do that here?" Terezi question.

"Sometimes they give you free phone calls on good behavior. I never got that chance in the past because I had no one to call on the other side except Kanaya who called me to break up with me..." I sighed looking at Terezi and knew that my girlfriend and I were going to make it out of here someday. I didn't know how or when but I just knew that we will and that was all I wanted because she wants to love Terezi for as long as she lives.

"Well she is missing out!" Terezi poked me in the face. "But now I need to find a way to call my mom. Bet I must sound like a total mommy's girl. Got to make sure no one finds out or someone would really want to beat me up." Terezi gave a short laugh but knew that what she said was true. Her grip in mine unknowingly tighten. "I don't know about you but...I think we should deal with Aradia first." Yet Terezi is sure that I won't go along with it, she felt the need to still do something about her. Even though she is a vengeful person, Terezi always had a vigilantly state of mind.

"How do you expect us to get Aradia first?" I asked knowing that revenge would be a good thing but the first part of revenge was how to get it especially on one who hasn't gotten caught for starting shit. "I am sure since you are the daughter of a lawyer you can call just ask a guard." I said knowing that Aradia would be hard to catch or get revenge on as I tried to calm down and then breathe because I soon calm down after taking a drink of the water from the sinks. No matter how gross it was, I always seemed to calm when having some water at times.

Terezi nods her head as she stood up. She started pacing around. "Yeah. If we set her up in a position, I can get the guards on her. Now...what should we get her in trouble for? Drugs on the cell? Fighting? What do you think?" Terezi leaned against the sink.

"Maybe both?" I asked knowing that drugs were common and knew that some supplied in prison still. She shook that thought off as I knew I had to help Terezi think of something as I grinned evil. "I know something but I am not sure." she said as Terezi leaned close to me. "No. No. I want to know what you think!" She was eager to know what her I had in mind and actually did like the idea of doubling the trouble for Aradia.

I leaned closer to Terezi kissing her on the lips. "I know she has a guard friend who was her family friend, and she pays him with long nights, so... we need to get her caught somehow because he unlocks her cell and everything and looks away when anyone gets hurt from her. I heard this from Meulin." I said.

Terezi did not see the kiss from me coming and it caught her off guard. She blinked a couple of times before laughing. She gave me one back. "Ohhhh! That is so illegal! Yes. We should go with this. Once we catch them, she would be so screwed. Ha! The whole system would be out of control once word gets around." Terezi smiled, imagining Aradia finally getting in trouble, and with something this scandalous. "Now we just got to figure out when and how.” Terezi started going into one of her plotting modes.

"It is scandalous." I grinned as she looked at Terezi and pulled her closer to her knowing that we would get that bitch in trouble for once. I looked down knowing that I just wanted time with Terezi as well. "Well, I think we should plan this later." I said seeing a guard walking by and looked at Terezi as I whimpered slightly. "The guy's name is Kankri Vantas. His brother was a conman who got thrown here awhile back when males were able to go here but he got out on good behavior. Kankri sees the same behavior in Aradia."

Terezi nods her head at the information. "Let's get out of here." Yet when Terezi saw the guard, she started making her way out of the area. They walked out of the area and once she was sure that they were far away from the guard Terezi spoke up again. "You know, not only do we make great lovers, we also make a great team." Terezi debates on whether or no she should hold Vriska's hand. After all, she was worried about making it known to others of their relationship. However, she remembered the other night, with all their moaning and noise and figured that it was technically out in the open. With a bit of hesitation, she reached for my hand to hold.

I grabbed Terezi's hand in mine smiling about an idea. "I know a great team name for us." I looked at her and ended up walking as I sat down by the building's wall with Terezi. "I have been thinking it over since the fantastic dragon and awesome spider became a team then became lovers, and I was thinking of a name." I smiled. "We do make the best team, and an adorable couple. Terezi how much do you like the name Scourge Sisters?" I asked looking at my girlfriend sitting there as I held her hands in mine as I leaned in to kiss my girlfriend gently as I was calm and hoping Terezi liked the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the team Scourge Sisters


	8. Entry 7: July 17: 2014 The Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caged is the bird with the pen and the paper. Caged is the dragon and the spider. How do they escape without danger?

Chapter 8  
Entry 7. July 16. 2014  
The Plan

Terezi could absolute joy running through her when I held her hand. She held onto me as if she depended on it. Once we got to a sitting area, Terezi gladly plucked herself down. She was ready to start daydreaming until I gave her a name suggestion. The second she heard the words, Terezi knew it was a perfect name. "Scourge Sisters? I love it! It even haves a nice ring to it." Terezi raised her other hand to the sky and moved it across the sky, as if it was sign, then reappeared with the name. "Scourge Sisters. Yeah...it's perfect!" Terezi gave me a big grin. "So now that we got a cool name, what do you think we should do for the rest of the day? Guess that's the bad part about being in prison. We are so limited to what we can do."

"Well we can eat, train at the gym, go back to our cell for some quality time, and see if you are allowed a call. I don't know. Maybe write a letter or two." I think and close my eyes. I wanted to take a nap since there was still awhile until night. I looked at Terezi and knew that her mother had to meet me, in one or two ways I kept thinking more and more wondering why I was here in the first place. Why did I try robbing a place but never had the guts to follow through? Maybe if I hadn't pulled a gun out in a public winery I wouldn't be here. If I hadn't done this or that kept going through my mind as I took Terezi with her to eat and take a nap.

Terezi sat there and listened to her options. Not really caring where we should go. She knew that for right now she did not really want to talk to her mother. Not that she did not like her! It's just that Terezi already had a suspicious feeling that her mother already had an idea of what was going on. When she met with her mom, she remembered the studying eye as they talked. Terezi knew that her mother found it odd for her to have such a weird request. A Spider toy. Terezi never liked spiders. That day, she felt like she was being interrogated all over again. It would not surprise her if her mother already put the pieces together. Terezi figured, she would give it a day or so before she should talked to her mom again. Hopefully by then she would already have a well worded speech to present. However, right now she was hungry. So when I started taking her to lunch, she very glad with the timing. "How romantic! Buying a lady lunch." Terezi joked.

I knew something she didn't that day. Once I notice that Aradia had been fooling around with a guard, I questioned as to why this girl hadn't been in trouble before. How did she get thrown in jail? That's what her mind was trying to wrap around as I knew that Aradia must have done something but then think of Aradia's sister and put two and two together as I looked at Terezi wide eyed as we went to lunch getting us both lunch as I saw Aradia gloating to everyone... I sighed looking at Terezi and knew there was going to be trouble and stayed quiet so we could blend in. Eating rather quickly and escaping with some guards to our cell, I curled up on Terezi's bunk and sighed softly knowing that we were safe here and that was good

When they went to lunch, it annoyed Terezi to see Aradia there. She did her best to pretend that she was no there. She can still hear her talking big though and that made Terezi just roll her eyes. She ate her lunch fast, not wanting to stay around there for much. Which was a good thing because all Terezi wanted to go back to her cell. I had beat Terezi to her own bed which made the girl want to laugh. At the same time she could feel her head hurting slightly and she figured it was just because she had a long day. To make herself feel better, she jumped in bed with me, a bit too tired than normal.

I laid there with Terezi wrapping my arms around the other girl and sighed softly into her neck. My head was pounding yet I was happy this girl kept me company when no one else cared. I kissed my lover gently and then kissed her again a little more rougher as I smiled knowing I was going to be mischievous but was unsure if Terezi was up for anything tonight or not as I started to nod off and take a nap since everything hurt today. I laid there curled up as I saw Aradia walking the quarters as I looked up watching her go by.

Terezi closed her eyes to relax the incoming headache. She guessed that it was only because she had a long couple of days. Yet the kisses from me lifted her spirits and it brought out a few giggles from the Pyrope. She tried to return a few back but I kept beating her in our kissing game and soon Terezi gave up and let me keep kissing her. We stopped after a while and Terezi clung to me as she started to rest. Yet, few moments later she felt a shift and opened her again. She can see I am looking at something but does not bother to look. "What's wrong?"

Watching Aradia going past again I started to wonder what she was thinking as I looked rather upset. I knew Aradia was up to no good, and then saw Kankri guarding the halls and I sighed knowing there was more trouble bound to happen as I sighed clenching the spider plush in my hands tightly knowing I was terrified of what was going to happen as I held Terezi close kissing her once softly and kept getting rougher in the kisses backing off when I saw I was too rough for a second and apologize.

Terezi was too lazy to sit up, but shifted enough to look outside the cell. It was then that she noticed Aradia this time. She groaned quietly having a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Then she could see a guard. One that she did not know, but judging by my reaction, Terezi could make an educated guess that he was the guard she was walking about earlier. Yet her thoughts are broken when I started kissing her again. Terezi retuned them but felt me getting a little bit rougher than usual. Before Terezi could say anything, I let out an apology. "What was that about?" She gave a small huff and by then Terezi was already fully awake. She sat up on her bunk, not really understanding the possibility of what might occur.

I looked at my girlfriend and knew there was trouble brewing as I started shaking hard in Terezi's arms acting weirder than normal and rougher because I was scared. I didn't try to be a bully now but when scared I tended to be a bully and was worried I was just messing the other girl up but that was me trying not to cry as I whimpered. "We need your mother here... She needs to know what is going on and why this jail is weird." I said to Terezi kissing her Scourge sister and knew I loved her so even if they were trapped in jail with a psychopath who was plotting revenge on us for no reason what so ever but if it was it was meant for me, I would die protecting Terezi.

Terezi felt me shake and it concerned the Pyrope. She could tell I was afraid and to honest, she was scared too. "Do you want me to call my mom now?" Terezi questioned, hoping that it might bring me some form of comfort knowing that an outside source was helping us. This whole place was crazy and Terezi wanted nothing more than leave this place with me. Yet, she knows how hard it is for two people to be released at the same time, she knew that her mother could handle anything.

I sighed looking at Terezi as I had actually been worried about what was going on with Aradia and Kankri as I gripped Terezi to me and knew that something was bound to happen. Maybe they were plotting to kill them? I started to worry that I wouldn't make it out alive but if I did, then when and how. If Aradia killed either one of us, I would be destroyed emotionally and hated the fact that Aradia wouldn't want me to leave if Terezi was killed or I would want killed as well. I shook my head and held myself crying knowing that I didn't want hurt for anyone.

Terezi can tell I am panicking. She pulled me into a tight hug. "We are fine. Calm down. As long as we stick together we will be ok," Terezi started whispering. Despite what she was saying, she could not help but to feel scared herself. She was not used to always being in such an unstable environment. This placed scared her badly and it made Terezi wonder how I always put up with this place. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and prayed that everything would end well and hoped to survive another day.

I always knew one day we’d be in trouble for sneaking around. But I knew today was that day. I had to become a hero or at least try to get Terezi, and get out of here on good behavior as I watched Aradia walking again and went quiet watching her walking as she pleased. Everyone else was outside except these four. I knew the guards bellow didn't have any problems quite like this. It was eerie and I was actually concerned and rubbed Terezi's back knowing Aradia was plotting something and I didn't want to know what that something was, but if we’d have went to sleep, we’d both probably end up hurt or killed

Terezi did not like where this was going. She partially wished that this could all be avoid but she knew that they were is a vulnerable position. A too good of an opportunity to pass up, that even she was aware of. She tried her best to keep her cool, trying to figure out what Aradia was up to. The contact from me was the only thing preventing her from going to complete panic. She could feel it getting hot and Terezi is pretty sure that is only just her being scared. There is even temptation for her to remove the top part of her jumpsuit. "What do we do?" She whispered to me hoping that it was only me that heard her. Terezi wanted out of there but knew that it would be hard.

"I will take watch if you want to sleep first." I told her as Terezi needed sleep and was worried her and about anything happening I knew I wouldn't hold back much before falling asleep first. She stayed there with Terezi and knew that some other guards were coming that also following Kankri. She watched them and bit her lip as I knew we both had to get us out of here. "Terezi I am scared...” I muttered quietly so the girl knew. I saw a few other prisoners like Damara and some of the ones I called friends and worried now. Holding Terezi closer to me, I keep her close.

"We need to get out of here! Vriska, we are not safe here." Terezi could feel herself losing her cool already but was doing her best to try to keep it together. She held my hand tightly and almost giving it a tug. "I don't want to be here," she started whining and there is fear in her voice that she could no longer hide. "Let's run or something! I'm scared..." The last thing Terezi wanted was for something terrible to happen but felt an impending doom.

"Jail break?" I heard her saying she wanted to run. "Freedom sounds nice... But we could get in so much trouble...” I looked at Terezi and actually started shaking because of nervousness. If they get caught escaping to freedom consequences were worse because I had tried. "I don't want you in worse trouble... Don't end up branded like me...” I whimpered knowing that we were both scared as I looked for another bobby pin and swore. "Do you have a bobby pin?"

When I asked for bobby pin, Terezi started frantically looking for one herself. She knew had one somewhere? Yet she had nothing on herself. She threw herself under her bunk to and started looking carefully under there. Her hand touched a lot of dust but eventually she same back up with a pin. "Here!" Her hands shook as she tried to give me the bobby pin and her heart is racing. "This should work." God, she looked terrified right now.

Heart raising and an unsteady hand I worked hard to work on the cell door as I knew that this place was going to Hell. I knew something was going to happen and if we didn't get away, we were dead if we didn’t escape. As we heard the click in the cell door I opened it afraid of the loud creaking sound it made when it opened as I bit my lip tugging Terezi along with me.

Terezi was glad that Vriska was able to get the cell open. However, loud sound of it made Terezi cringe and before it even opened all the way, Terezi is already pulling me out of there. Normally Terezi would have picked a more stealth approached, but out of pure fear and adrenaline, she ran out of the cell. Because of this she was not paying attention as to where Aradia was at the moment.

I looked at Terezi as soon as we were out of the cell. Looking up seeing Aradia there who actually had a smirk on her face, as she whistled and a few guards came and ambushed us. I was trying to fight back, but a few men gripped me tightly, but soon I was injected with something that knocked me out. As for Terezi I was worried about her and knew something was going to happen but unconsciousness took over on me way before Terezi.

In her rush of eagerness to get away, Terezi got a few feet away from me. She stopped once she noticed that there were too many guards there along with Aradia standing to close to comfort. She got to glance at me before noticing that I was going down. Terezi could see a needle exiting out of me. Terezi saw me quickly lose conciseness. Terezi tried to run to me but Aradia quickly stood in her way. There is something in the girl's hand. Yet Terezi was unable to get a good look at it. Due to her being distracted, two guards grab onto her arms as Terezi started to thrash in a means to get away. The second she tried to look back at Aradia, some form of liquid is thrown at her. It hit her right in the face and a horrible burning sensation overcame her. Terezi screamed and tried to pull away as her eyes started burning severally. Yet, as the pain continued, she felt a sharp poke in her arm and even she was shouting and yelling, she felt herself quickly losing conciseness. The world went black for Terezi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will get violent and will have a few trigger warnings in the summary. Please continue reading the story gets better, but just a warning for our triggers in the next chapters


	9. Entry 8: July 18. 2014: The Pain Aradia Caused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains triggers and mentions of rape. There is also a lot of violence and this chapter has a lot of information. Near death situations in this chapter

Chapter 9  
Entry 8: July 17. 2014  
The Heartbreak Aradia Pressed 

How long had we been out? I wondered and was starting to get sick as to where we were. I needed to wake up soon. Maybe I was dead and this was all a dream? No... Couldn’t be... I heard voices as my mind raced with a thousand possibilities as to where I was trying to make sense of why and what could possibly of happened and what I had been drugged with. It was starting to wear off as my eye opened slightly as I instantly knew I was scared. Waking up slight with fluttering my good eye I could only see dark. I knew we weren't in the jail anymore or so I thought. I was laying on a cold floor. Arms tied behind my back as well as my ankles and I started to freak out and couldn't even scream when I found to her horror that my mouth was stopped by a gag of some sort as a hand roughly grabbed me by the hair as my was breathing heavy. "Well, you are finally awake." A voice I recognized as Aradia was harsh as I jerked in her arms.  
Nothing made sense to Terezi at the moment. Her head was pounding and everything was black. As she mind tried to clear up, everything still felt like as the world was moving even though she cannot see anything. She feels herself laying on her side. Her hands are restricted behind her back as well as her legs. Panic and confusion started to overcome her but as soon as her mind started to clear up, pain to her eyes still lingered. She wanted to scream and shout but there is something on her mouth preventing her from doing so. Instead, only muffled pained noise came from her. There are footsteps but they do not go to her. No, they are going in a different direction. A sudden voice scared Terezi but she recognized it quickly. Aradia. She heard her talking but can tell it was not directed to her. Was Vriska with her? Terezi can't tell but is sure that she is.  
I was struggling and freaked out and as soon as Aradia removed my blindfold was when I thrashed earning a hard slap to the face as Damara removed Terezi's blindfold. I wasn't sure where we were and why this was happening but playing Nancy Drew got us into a world of trouble and this wasn't good as I felt the sting of the hand print that was on my face. I heard a female walk past I freaked out seeing Aradia who had a knife in her hand that glistened in the moonlight of the warehouse. I knew we were done for yet knew I was going to try getting Terezi out of this. I knew Aradia would kill me one day or so I thought as I worried. I worried about my girlfriend who was here with me and I tried to squirm over to Terezi.  
Something is removed from Terezi's eyes. Her vision is blurry and she does her best to try and see what was unfolding. However, nothing is still clear to Terezi as tried to move. She pulled against the ropes that are restricting her. She only took a moment to look up and she can see Aradia's figure. A loud slap can be heard and Terezi is well aware that I got hit. She tugged and pulled against the rope in order to break free. Due to the constant friction, Terezi started feeling blood starting to drip from her wrists. That does not stop her from pulling on the rope as she started to notice a knife. The knife in Aradia's hand gave Terezi a feeling of sickness in her stomach that made her want to throw up right then and there. Even though everything was still blurry to her, Terezi can still see me trying to move in her direction. As a result, Terezi tried to do the same.  
Kankri held onto me while I thrashed around as Aradia grinned evil as I tried getting away, I was soon dragged away which left Terezi alone as I knew things were starting to happen. I was getting attacked by a male. Some of the males had ganged me which only caused more fear for me who had been struggling for my life as I didn't want this to happen. Aradia looked down at Terezi and sat beside her. "I can make them stop attacking Vriska." her voice was twisted almost as if she was setting some kind of bargain up which only seemed worse as the girl grinned removing Terezi's gag slightly as her sister held onto Terezi from behind and upright so the girl couldn't struggle. She was mad at these two and there had to be a reason why.  
Terezi felt sick and helpless when she knew that there physically nothing she could do. Without realizing she is picked up to her feet. With her own gag removed Terezi exhaled quickly but almost lost her breath when Aradia started talking. The way she said. Terezi knew this was not going to be good and she only feared of what the girl might demand. "What do you want?" She did her best not to make her voice crack as the whole situation was becoming overwhelming to her.  
"You are going to get us out of jail, since your mother is the top lawyer here in the county. You are going to help us steal, and you are going to get Vriska back, but until then I think the guys want to play with their new toy." she spoke into Terezi's ear with a grin. With a wave she gave the guys permission. She knew that would get Terezi talking immediately as I was getting beat but kept being brave and knew I had to at least withstand all the pain if I wanted to make it out of here alive.  
When Aradia's demand came out, Terezi started to shake at the thought of her getting out. The only thing that prevented her to falling to the ground was the fact that she was being held up. Once I started getting more injured Terezi knew she had to play along and she felt like fool. "Ok! I-I can get done! Just stop..." Terezi shook her head knowing that she was in a situation that was extremely out of control by her. Aradia had got Terezi in such a tight spot to where she knew that the other girl could not argue.  
I was freaking out trying to get away as my jumpsuit had been ripped in the process and I knew I needed to get out of there or I was just going to be toyed with and hurt worse if I didn't stop moving. I was breathing heavy against the cloth in her mouth and had been sobbing as Aradia and her sister left the room with Terezi and Kankri who were going to drag me along but what good would that do if I was getting toyed with anyways plus they had orders.  
Terezi knew her fear was slowly being replaced with anger. The thought me getting hurt just fueled that fire. When she started to feel herself get dragged away, Terezi started trashing. It did not do her much good because she was still being moved. "Leave her alone or you will regret it." Terezi tried to say coolly to Aradia. She did her best to sound fearless, a skill that she had always observed for her mother, that she herself had never understood. However, now that she was in a bad spot, Terezi allowed the false bravery overcome her. After all, what can she do right now? She was in no position to to give false threats. Yet, Terezi did it anyways, knowing that it could have been a bad move on her part.  
"We will see about that." Aradia said coldly as Damara shoved the gag into Terezi's mouth again as Kankri laughed slightly his cop friend, Kurloz was with them who gave Terezi a cold stare and they knew what intentions Aradia had for them. Damara sat in the back of the car gun pointed at Terezi Aradia on her other side sitting. Kurloz would be driving them, and Kankri kept a watch knowing he was in this too. Each and every one of them had this planned. Kankri and Kurloz weren't even cops but robbers who had known the Medigo sisters from the outside world. They wanted revenge as Kankri got a call on his speaker. "Boss, what you want done with Serket?" they asked  
Terezi quickly stopped struggling once a gun was held up her. Her heart was pumping faster even though she that the odds of getting shot were low if she cooperated. So she sat between the two Medigo's as she tried her best not to shake in fear. The call on Kankri's speaker perked Terezi's ears up. She moved forward a bit she felt an arm pull her right back to she was supposed to be. She worried about what the answer was going to be.  
I had been moved out to their base heavily guarded as I laid broken against the wall knowing that I was unhappy. I had just been used in the worst way possible and started to cry. They soon tied me to a chair where I would be spending a lot of time until someone hopefully someone came to rescue me, as I was worried more about Terezi. Aradia made her steal jewels and other priceless things which would make her rich.  
Terezi played along with their horrible little game. The only time they untied and ungagged her was when they started to steal countless valuables. Items so rich that Terezi thought she would never be able to hold them in her life. With a gun always pointed at her and the other criminals surrounding her Terezi frantically stole as much as she could against her will. Alarms went off when they entered their first target. Yet they were gone by the time cops showed up. Everyone was playing in the riches while in the car, that they had acquired and Terezi could feel herself wanting to cry. "Just let me go..." Terezi cried out but the gag was quickly placed back on her, as Aradia did not want the mood to be killed. "The fun just started." She stated with a wick grin. So their night continued on like that. Commuting a lot of robberies and making off with expensive jewelry and goods. Terezi knew that they were bound to get caught eventually and this time she knew that this was something she was really involved in. Terezi knew that she needed to get away from them but knew it was impossible. They claimed they wanted to hit one last place before the night ended.  
I was heavily guarded, only to be used by more guys than normal. I had never been so scared my whole life. My glasses were so shattered, I couldn’t really see. I knew that I would see Terezi again and was fighting as they gave me a break for now. I was untied from the chair, after a guy used me, and it was nice just to curl up and try to sleep but I didn't sleep and just laid there and cried harder than ever. I cried because I knew that my mother never loved her, I cried because I was worthless and cried because I knew Terezi would probably never see me again because I could die any second. Speaking of Terezi, I looked at the guy who had been passed out drunk beside me as I checked him over for what appeared to be a knife. I knew that if I could cut and steal his clothes cut my hair shorter, I might be able to make it out. I just had to stop the bleeding and try to escape.  
Aradia grinned as they stopped at the last place for the night. It was a wine store. She needed her wine and then Terezi would be thrown in with me if she got the rest of the stuff Aradia wanted. She had been trying but was quickly found out once again as the speaker was sent. They'd go back to the girl because Aradia wanted to play with her new pet and break her in.  
The place they went to last was a nice whine shop. Terezi was impressed by it but did not get a lot of time to appreciate the place as Terezi was shoved outside of the car. It was dead quiet and by the time Terezi walked up to the store the door's lock was already picked open. Damara stood place behind Terezi with a gun still pointed to her as Aradia gladly started to enter into the shop. With a hard press of the gun on her back Terezi started making her way into the shop. "Start grabbing some alcohol, Pyrope!" Aradia shouted as she started picking up some of her favorite bottles of wine. Terezi glanced over a few drinks and started pick them by random. She made her way made to the car and dropped them off to go back inside to grab more. This happened for a while and Terezi knew that they were stealing this place dry. Terezi grabbed two last bottles before she slowly started making her way out the shop.  
“Stop taking your sweet time." Aradia complained once she noticed that Terezi was not moving fast enough to her liking. Terezi let out a huff but does not say anything or even pick up her speed. She continued to start walking out the door when Aradia grabbed one of the bottles from Terezi's hand. She turned around and immediately the bottle of while was shattered across her face. Terezi cried out in pain and fell on the floor. "Do you think I am playing around, bitch? Huh?! Because I'll give you a real reason to cry if you don't move!" Terezi slowly got off the ground and her head is spinning and in complete pain. The other bottle was still her hand and Terezi was tempted to bash into the other girl's skull. Yet, Damara still stood close by to Terezi with the gun half lowered, knowing that Terezi would not try to attack her sister.  
"Go to the car. We are leaving, “Aradia commanded and Terezi clanged to the whine as she started to pass through the door. Without thinking Terezi spun around and tossed the bottle right into the glass window. Alarms went off and before Terezi could do anything and punch from Aradia landed on her face. "You fucking idiot! You are going to pay for that!" The girl got onto of Terezi and started hitting her over and over again. Terezi started feeling blood spill from her face and everything started to fade. The last thing she heard was Kankri calling out that the cops were coming.  
They drove far away from there as soon as the alarm had went off as Aradia knew that Pyrope was dead to her as the Megido sisters had them drive to their base, it was going to be bad if they got caught so moving as fast as they could to their base where they parked shoving the unconscious girl inside to their hideout which was a warehouse and had many cells and other tortuous places. It could drive a person mad here and they had a lot of help that would keep them hidden and having friends on the police line they could get away with some of the stuff they did. Aradia had Damara tie Terezi to a chair as the girl rooted through her loot and grinned chugging her bottle of wine when she had them bring Terezi what she wanted.  
I had been forced into a submissive attitude after being attacked again by another person which was great. I had been caught after killing one of Aradia’s men. I was trying to keep calm until I saw Terezi. I knew that they used me badly but when I saw the blood on my girlfriend's face, they had handcuffed my hands and had me collared as I was treated like a dog to Aradia. I hated how bad I was treated and every fiber inside screamed hate. But this hate couldn't come out, since I had lost my toughness. I wanted to show a good example, but after losing some of my broken spirit, and after becoming the weakest link back in prison I knew that no one would rescue us. I just was scared and forced into submission where my body was used by men and I was afraid of men, because I was into women. I knew I was probably going to be pregnant and was treated so much worse because of Aradia was here now. So I sat there shaking knowing something was going to happen. I tried crawling over to Terezi but Aradia sat over top of her and I squirmed in fear trying to show I could be dominate. I tried kicking at her but that only fueled Aradia's anger as Damara grinned knowing that she had an idea of what to do to Terezi and I.  
Terezi felt miserable the moment she started waking up. Right away she noticed that she was already tied up once again but to a chair this time. Even though she is sitting, she could feel her legs shaking slightly and she shook her head as a means to get some of the blood off of her face. Right away, Terezi saw me not too far away and her heart shattered once saw the state that I was in. Terezi then saw Aradia and Damara close by and she knew that things are only going to go downhill from there. She saw the small struggle from me but the scary grin from Damara worried Terezi as she wondered what was going to happen next  
The Megido girls went to me who had been squirming and trying to move but I freeze as soon as they were standing overtop of me. Grabbing me they took me away. Someone had been here and someone was moving around the vents as everyone froze. A girl about the same age as them sat in the vents knowing she was going to try saving them. I never thought anything of the Leijon sisters. I had talked to Meulin a lot and Meulin wasn't part of this. Meulin was just a girl who had been falsely accused. There were some people in the vent a boy and a girl. Nepeta and Equius undercover spies who had been sent from the jail to investigate  
Terezi started worrying when I started to get dragged away. Yet, there was a...sound. Terezi started looking around the room, trying to figure out what was making the sudden, short noise. Her eyes landed on the vent. Due to constant abuse her face has experienced it was hard for Terezi to see. There is someone in the vents...no! There are two people in there. Due to the gag still in Terezi's mouth she is unable to speak. She moved slightly as to hope to make them aware that Terezi knows that they are there to help. Hope quickly returned to Terezi. With all the attention on me, it gave the two spies a chance to quietly move out of the vent and into the room. Terezi knew that they are their only chance to escape and Terezi started pulling against the ropes that kept her to the seat. She needed to get to me away from the two Megidos.  
Nepeta and Equius knew this was a risky investigation as she had heard the people captured were in jail. They'd probably get out of jail and they knew for a fact that the two prisoners seemed to be suffering abuse and everything else. They knew everything about this case and Nepeta's older sister Meulin had told her everything because she knew about it since Aradia was once her friend and Damara was her cell mate. Nepeta was first to climb down and then Equius as the two hid behind a bunch of crates. I was thrashing as Aradia and Damara cut along my arm causing me to scream into the gag and I was fighting to stay alive even worse than normal. I had been nothing but abused since I had been prisoner. And now I was getting cut, played with, just a toy men and the demented sisters played with me now.  
Terezi knew that no one was paying attention to her or the two intruders. The young girl sneaked her away to Terezi as she pulled out a knife and started cutting Terezi free. They tried to be as silent as possible and Terezi gave her a grateful nod. The other person moved closer to where I was. Positioning himself to surround the group. Terezi quietly stood and the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a handgun, and handed it to Terezi. Nepeta pulled out her own weapon and she grabbed Terezi behind a crate not too far from where I was. Terezi knew that Damara had a gun but was not sure if anyone else did. She felt her hand started to shake but quickly stood up and opened fire on Damara first. Then next started to aim to Aradia. Yet multiple shots started going off and Terezi threw herself to the ground hoping not to get shot.  
I heard the first shots and tried to squirm away as Aradia got her dragged me away again knowing she had to. She wasn't going anywhere without her toy and she looked at them as her bodyguards Kankri and Kurloz shot at the other two. They got Equius in his bullet proof jacket as he took cover and then knew that Nepeta better take cover with Terezi or there would be problems. I on the other hand was being held by her neck as the gun went into my temple. "This fighting stops now or this girl dies here." Aradia yelled as I squirmed Kurloz held the leash attached to my tight collar as Aradia grinned knowing that everyone would surrender then as I felt hot tears rolling down my face and knew I would die here, but soon was looking for Terezi.  
Terezi pounds her fists against the hard ground in a fit of anger. The threat forced the fighting to stop and there is an eerie silence. Terezi slowly moved what was left of the top part of her jumpsuit and placed the gun in the back part of her ruined uniform. She held her breath and slowly stood up. Terezi kept her hands raised. "Don't shoot her. Don't." Terezi glanced at Nepeta, was still hidden. "I don't have anything! Just...don't shoot her."  
Some of her men went behind Terezi and held her there against her will knowing Aradia would shoot. "If you want her alive you'll surrender yourself to me." She grinned as Equius was shot at again which only caused me to freak out. I was wearing nothing but the tattered uniform that had been ripped in so many ways when I was used by men that and looked terrible as I couldn't walk either because of the bruises on my thighs.  
Terezi yelled when Equius was shot again and she felt a pang of guilt, blaming herself. She did not struggle when they grabbed ahold of her knowing that I was in danger. "I submit! Ok? I'm not putting up a fight." There is fear in her voice and tears started forming in her eyes.  
Equius had been shot in the head by one of her men as Nepeta came behind Aradia pulling the trigger as some of the men ran at her and she fired. Her partner in law had been shot and she wasn't playing games she'd pull the trigger on all of them since he was dead. I was dropped in the cross fire which allowed Terezi to get to her  
The sudden firing again scared Terezi yet somehow kept her cool. She reached for the gun she hid in the back of her hanging uniform and held onto it for dear life. Terezi stumbled and ran to me. She managed to get me and dragged me behind a crate as the firing continued. Eventually the shots stopped and there is dead silence that hanged over the room and Terezi could do was cry. She cried and cried and pulled me close to her, hugging me as she shoved her face into my chest. She shook as she tried to remove the restrains off of me.  
All while, Terezi glanced at Nepeta, noticing that the poor girl was crying over her partner's body. She regretted looking around because there is blood and gore everywhere. She felt the need to throw up and only let out a gag reflex as she pushed her face into me again. "I was so scared. I thought you were going to die." She cried and her words could hardly be understood.  
As soon as the restraints were gone I rubbed my wrists and ankles slightly before holding my girlfriend tight against me as Nepeta was calling for backup and an ambulance as l had seen too much action today and some innocent lives were lost. Some of the guards who had been alive were trying to work undercover but caved to the evil whims of the sisters as I was shaking holding onto Terezi close as I could both girls were in a bad shape but that gave me a bloodied smile. I looked pretty bad as I started to shake from being cold as police and ambulances came here. I knew we were going to be in a world of trouble with the police or so I thought and the ambulance took us both because of our bad injuries. Nepeta went with Equius' body to get to HQ where they would perform his autopsy and the poor girl knew that she would see it that Terezi and I were released from jail, because Nepeta saw I had been pure of heart. She just had to work hard on this case.  
That day was hell for Terezi. She was very much shaken up by the events that had unfolded. We both ended up going to the hospital that night and she was not even there for ten minutes before her mother had arrived there. It was then that Terezi decided to introduce her mother and Vriska. Even though her mom was a bit hesitant on meeting me, she was grateful that I took care of her daughter. It was then that Terezi slipped in the fact that we were not only friends but that we are currently dating. There was a look in her mother's eyes but it faded quickly and a smile replaced her face. It turned that she was fine with the relationship but warned them to not be having sex in the hospital and that brought a blush to Terezi's face. Luckily for the both of us, we were both placed in a shared room where we spent a couple of days healing and recovering from everything. I had more injuries than Terezi but the Pyrope refused to leave until I could leave as well. We were only there for a few days before we were allowed to leave. We both left and that's when Terezi offered me to stay at her house, claiming that her older sister just recently moved out and that she could have that room. Yet, later on Terezi whispered to her to really sleep in her own room due to the fact that she was so used to being around her almost every moment.  
I was surprised when Mrs. Pyrope allowed me into the Pyrope’s house, let alone stay with Redglare’s daughter. I was nervous as I set foot into the home of the Pyropes and looked at Terezi and knew I was welcome but it was my first night out of prison where I had spent 2 years. I was wrapped in so many bandages and had bad news of being pregnant with one of those assholes baby but I was extremely happy to be out in the real world. I had had to go shopping for stuff and knew our court day would be here eventually but having almost one outfit wasn't really good yet. I laid with Terezi in her bed and heard Ms. Pyrope moving about in the hallway as I looked at my girlfriend and wondered what I could want as I knocked on the door. I was shaking and knew that I felt like I wasn't welcome at times. I didn't feel like a hero. I felt like a looser for not being able to protect my girlfriend back there. I felt like an ugly being because I had been raped. I felt awful because Nepeta lost her best friend and partner. I just felt like a terrible person and was having a hard time sleeping and my problems were pretty bad. I had to get an abortion for this because of all the raping’s that came about on me. I knew it was wrong but the fact so many men attacked me... I clenched my fist and stayed close to my girlfriend.  
The first time Terezi brought me home with her, she gave her a small tour of the place as a means to get my mind off of all the resent event. Due to the constant abuse to Terezi face she ended up with a bad scar on her face and at her stay at the hospital the doctor stated that Terezi was now partially blind now. Yet, she could still be able to see blurs of people and items her vision was ruined. At first Terezi took the news hard but pushed it aside when she started noticing I was struggling with my own problems. So Terezi did simple things the first day they got out. Over time I did get my abortion and Terezi still reassured that everything would be fine and that she would be with me. Terezi's mother could tell that the two girls were still in an emotional turmoil and even talked to them both about seeing professional help, which Terezi knew that meant counseling. She told her mother that she would think about it along with me. Terezi felt I was tense and gave her a short kiss on the cheek to make me feel better. She heard her mother knocking on the door, which she was glad that she started doing because it had avoided many awkward situations. Terezi sat up from the bed and called her mother to enter.  
I suffered for a while after getting used to the Pyrope household. I had still been in turmoil but was recovering the best I could. I was covered in some scars and some wounds that reminded me of life. I was still having nightmares about Aradia and Damara but so was Terezi and Ms. Pyrope was nice enough to make the girls calming tea. I was living the best I could. I had to live for Terezi after suicidal thoughts had entered my mind at one time. I couldn't do it no matter what. I shook the thoughts out after my first few sessions of counseling as I had a rather awful first few sessions but after a while the thoughts melted away and I looked to Terezi. Terezi’s mother thought I was a hero for looking after Terezi. I sat there kissing Terezi gently as her mother entered as my mind raced wondering what Terezi’s mother would say to us today. I was shaking once again and buried my head into Terezi's shoulder trying not to cry but failed because I had started to cry. I knew that there were still people out there that would want me dead some day because Kurloz had gotten away.  
Terezi felt me started to cry and held me closely to her. She knew that Kurloz was still out there and it had always brought fear into the household that one day that they would be found. As a result Terezi's mother had amped up the household security. There was now always this paranoid caution in where they lived but for the most part the house was a sanctuary to the dangers of the outside world. The door to the room opened and Terezi's mother walked in, looking as professorial as always. "I am going to the store get some things we need. Do you girls want to come along?" Terezi thought for moment and really did not care if she wanted to go out or not. So she turned to me. "Want to go?" She was not sure if I was feeling well enough to leave or if I wanted to stay at the house.  
I stayed close to Terezi and muttered that she needed to get out of the house for clothes anyways. I had been wearing some of Latula's stuff and felt bad about it so I looked at my girlfriend and nodded looking at Terezi's mother and looked nervous as I blushed and looked up at the woman and gave her a small hug thanking her for letting me stay. I started to cry again and knew that I would calm down soon as I went to Terezi feeling bad about hugging her mother as I knew that I wasn't feeling well. But I looked at Terezi and nodded. "Please can we go shopping with?" I asked looking Ms. Pyrope as I looked at her and sighed knowing that I was just causing trouble at the Pyrope house.  
Terezi was glad that her mother and I are getting along. She was worried from day one that there would be conflict but once her mom found out about what the girls have been through, she could not do anything other than to be supportive and sue the living shit out of the prison. With that Terezi nodded her head and gave her mom a "We will be down in a minute." Her mom acknowledge her words and closed the door again. Once they were by themselves, Terezi gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Come on. Let's go out. I think we can both use some fresh air." Terezi rubbed her eyes, still feeling tired. She had not slept right in forever but was doing her best to be strong for me even though it was taking a toll on her. Even her counselor had told her several times to stop harboring her emotions but it was a bad habit that Terezi has yet to break. She changed out of her clothes and put on one of her many dragon graphic t-shirts with a random pair of pants and her red shoes. Once she and I were ready, we made our way to the car, where her mother was already waiting. It did not take long until they arrived into a large mall that Terezi has been to many times. She pulled me out of the car and they entered through the closest door. Terezi's mother reached into her pocket and pulled out some cash. "Here. Get Vriska what she needs. I will be around in this department if you need me." Terezi gladly took the money and handed it to me. "Let's look around."  
I went with Terezi nervously but had enjoyed my time at the mall. It was nice of Ms. Pyrope that she gave us money to get me clothes so I could stop wearing what Latula left behind because I loved my clothes but wanted to get my own stuff to wear as I knew that I could live more but was nervous as I was having a long way to go still and sighed. I looked at Terezi as we went around the mall finding stuff that Terezi could wear. There were graphic spider tees as well as skinny jeans and stuff that I missed wearing. I also was happy as we did spend enough of the money and since Ms. Pyrope was nice enough to let me buy clothing I got a few nice bras and panties for nights for us and I sighed happily. I had done a lot that day. Eating out at a restaurant instead of the slop I had been eating in prison, today was good. The girl had smiled a few times today and felt better about myself having tried new clothes on and buying clothes. I knew that we could try getting minimum wage jobs eventually if we were to get hired. Since everything was dropped in our defense after Nepeta cracked our case we could get minimum wage jobs. I looked at Terezi holding her hand and was ready to go home. With what little money I had she bought Terezi a bracelet that said I love you on as I held hands with her Scourge Sister going to the car with our bags  
Terezi was happy to see I was enjoying myself. She felt that getting out of the house was a smart idea because it gave me a great opportunity to adjust again into the public. We spend hours looking over clothes and different items that Terezi is sure that I had not seen since I had been locked up for almost two years. Once everything was done with we easily found Terezi’s mother again. Terezi helped me put the bags into the car and was glad to that we were happy and I was sure that things were going to be ok. We got in the car and Terezi gave me a smile. On the ride back, Terezi could not help but to wonder what she was going to do with her life. She was so sure that it was all over for her the moment that she walked into prison. Now that she was free again, she leaned back in the car as she continued to hold my hand.  
I was holding Terezi's hand and knew I was happy to be out of jail. A sudden rush of clothes had overwhelmed me at first but once everything was put in the car I pulled the little box out with the heart shaped bracelet putting it on Terezi's wrist in the car. It was a small but adorable gesture as I smiled at my girlfriend as we waited for Ms. Pyrope. I started to kiss her when we were alone in the car and she sighed happily knowing I was safe for now. "Heard your mom is suing the jail." I said and knew not all the stories were told from Aradia's torment but Ms. Pyrope pretty much knew what happened as Nepeta had told her. The spy had been a part of Ms. Proper’s life because her mother was good friends with the Pyropes  
Terezi gave me a kiss and a "thank you" when she saw the gift that I had got her. It was really nice and simple gift that reminded Terezi why she loved me. Terezi was giving a yawn when I brought up the lawsuit. "Yeah! My mom is not happy about it. I heard that they just wanted to give us a ton of money to stay quiet, but of course my mom is bringing it to court!" Terezi giggled, knowing that they were not going to stand a chance against the great lawyer. "Still...I'm glad to just be out of there." Terezi managed to crawl on top of me and leaned on me. “I’ve been thinking lately....I really have been wanting to go back to school, but...I don't think any law school would want someone who served time. Even if it was not my fault. They will look at my record and throw away my application." Terezi stared at the nice gift that I got. "Maybe I shouldn't even try." She looked out the window and far away she could see her mother already coming.  
I rest there with Terezi in my arms as I kissed her gently smiling at the ‘I love you bracelet’ and knew I did love my girlfriend. "I feel that is true too... know something though Terezi?" I asked looking at her knowing that I probably didn't want to hear that you might lose some dreams but you gain some dreams and I knew they could get some jobs somewhere but until Nepeta could erase this event from our records which were stuck in the home of Ms. Pyrope. We got home and I went upstairs to change clothes once home as I wanted Terezi to come with me upstairs so I wasn't alone because being alone scared me to death and still being alone scared me as I could think of the harsh rope that bound me and the horrible gag in my mouth when I was alone which only caused me to scream and cry as I remembered all the horrible men using my body like a toy.  
When they got home Terezi grabbed the bags and cared it upstairs as she noticed that I was waiting for her. Terezi knew that I had a fear of being alone. Something that I had caught on too fast to. There was one situation in the hospital where Terezi stepped out of the room for a bit because she was feeling cramped inside the room. She was only wondering around the hallways for a few moments before she heard noise down the hall. She made her way back to find out that I was causing a scene that got a few the nurses attention. They were ready to sedate me but Terezi stepped in and told the nurses that she would calm me down. Luckily the incident was dropped and Terezi made it her goal not to leave me alone for too long. So Terezi started to make her way up the stairs, handing a bag to me. Her mom walked into her office on the quieter parts on the first floor, telling her that she had a lot of work to do. Terezi told mom, "Okay," and started making her way upstairs. Terezi guided me into her room and closed the door behind them.  
I had been rather upset today but when I started to pull my clothes off so I could change clothes l looked into the mirror in Terezi's bedroom as I looked at all her scars and other fun things. She looked at the tattoo on her side where I had been branded a number and I was going to get a new tattoo on top of it saying Free At Last. I knew that I was safe in the home of the Pyropes but worried about the Makara family. I knew that they still wanted them dead. I was shaking and looked into the mirror again as tears left my good eye. I stood there in all my glory and just cried and ended up laying on Terezi's bed having not changed yet. I looked at my girlfriend giving her big eyes as I was shaking but knew I would probably lay here for a while first. I was miserable for some reason, soon looking down. I would be calming down again soon. I knew Ms. Pyrope was taking care of me as well as I looked at her girlfriend once calm and cuddled with her close to me as I laid there in no clothes  
When Terezi arrived to her room she glanced around the messy room. She slowly started kicking and pushing things to the side, not noticing I was removing my clothing. Yet, right when she looked up, Terezi saw I was standing near her mirror, naked. Terezi wonders what I was thinking about. She guessed it had to do with everything I had been through and there were still tons of scars and injuries covering me. Terezi stopped what she was doing to see if I was ok, but before she could speak, she saw tears forming in my eyes. I went to Terezi's bed and she quickly followed me. "Vriska?" Terezi sat on the bed, trying to see my face but I made it hard for her to do so. "Don't cry." When I finally looked up, Terezi felt her heart break. Seeing her in such pain and sadness really made Terezi at times feel like she failed. So in an effort to make me feel better, Terezi got on the bed and just simply hugged me until I calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, poor Vriska. Will Terezi bring her out of the pain? And will Vriska get over this?

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Hearts are Everywhere


End file.
